Beautiful Disaster
by runnergirl419
Summary: Story takes place after A was revealed as Mona. Emily needs some comfort dealing with Maya's death. Who better to cheer her up than Samara? However Emily doesn't know that Samara has an evil doppelganger! The girls are shocked to find out A is back and as A continues to terrorize Emily and the band of liars, they are going to have to turn to their new supernatural friends for help
1. Chapter 1

**Story takes place after "A" was revealed as Mona. Emily needs some comfort dealing with Maya's death. Who better to cheer her up than Samara? However, Emily doesn't know that Samara has an evil doppelganger! The girls are then shocked to find out that "A" has other plans in store for them. And as "A" continues to terrorize Emily and the band of liars, they are going to have to turn to their new supernatural friends for help. **

**Cross over. Mainly Emily and Rebekah. Pretty Little Liars and Vampire Diaries cast make appearances. M.**

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster **

Emily sprinted around the corner and finished her run at the steps of her porch.

She stretched her arms above her head and closed her eyes.

_God, it felt good to run._

There was nothing like a nice, long run to clear her mind. She found that when she was running, she wasn't thinking about Maya, or "A" or should she say Mona, or anything really. She just felt good. And she hadn't felt good in a long time. So she found herself running quite often these days.

It was a beautiful summer day in Pennsylvania; 75 degrees, sunny but breezy and Emily enjoyed runs especially on days like today. She allowed herself to feel comfortable and relaxed as the wind swept across her olive skin.

Today she chose her usual route for her run. She didn't like running past places in town that reminded her of anything that happened in the last few months. So she picked an old hiking trail she had come across years ago. She had always loved this trail. Her dad took her on bike rides there when she was young and when he was around. She loved this trail and had wanted to share it with Maya. A million times her and Maya made plans to go there, just so they could enjoy the day and have some alone time, maybe have a picnic lunch, but they never found time. And now it was too late.

_Well, good thing we never made it here. Because where would I run to get away from it all?_

Emily enjoyed running on this trail at least 5 times a week. It felt good to run through peaceful and secluded nature, where no one was looking at her or whispering about her or feeling sorry for her. She felt at home there. No one was watching her; she didn't feel like she had to look over her shoulder. It wasn't a very busy trail and she could have some time to herself there.

She opened her eyes and took a swig from her water bottle. She sat on the ground and stretched out her legs. She loved the way her body felt after exercising. Her muscles just screamed after their rigorous exertion. The tightness her legs felt until she stretched out the muscles. The only way she could feel better right now would be if she jumped in the pool and did a swimming workout. She would never understand how Hanna hated exercising.

As if the thought of her made her appear, a car horn kidnapped her attention away from her daydream. Hanna was hanging out the window of Aria's car.

"Hiiiii Em! Come on! We're going over to Spence's! I've been trying to call you for like, an hour!"

Emily plucked her ear buds out of her ear and turned off her ear-deafening running mix of her iPod.

"Well, as you can see, I was out for a run, so I didn't have my phone on me…" Em motioned to her outfit, a tight fitting yellow tank top and black yoga capris, so Hanna would understand.

Hanna frowned for a minute, before the look of realization took hold on her face.

"Oh right, you were out running!"

Aria rolled her eyes playfully at Hanna. "Well, Em, hurry up and shower and come over to Spence's. We'll probably just relax for a bit, maybe head to the mall?"

And before Emily could think of an excuse or protest, Aria added, "And we won't take no for an answer. If you're not at Spencer's in 45 minutes we will be back."

She blew her a kiss, pulled Hanna back into the car and sped off, disappearing just as quickly as she arrived.

Emily continued her stretching, lying down on her back. She loved her friends and she knew they were only trying to help her. But the sight of them, happy and laughing, brought back so many memories Emily just didn't want to relive.

She let out a deep breath and got to her feet.

_So much for my relaxing run._

And with that she headed into the house. She knew Aria's threat was not an empty one. And Emily probably had about 43 minutes left to get to Spencer's house before her friends came to find her.

* * *

Emily was depressed. So depressed lately. She knew it, her friends knew it. No need to hide it. Yes, "A" aka Mona, was done terrorizing them and it was over five months since Maya's knew Maya wouldn't want her to act like this. Maya would want her to be going out, having fun, and actually enjoying senior year. But Emily couldn't stand the thought of doing any of that without Maya. She was thrilled all the "A" business was over and Garrett was in jail for Maya's murder, but it still wasn't going to bring her back. For Emily, it would never truly be over.

Everywhere she went, Emily was constantly reminded of all the good times they spent together. The photo booth at the mall where they would make out after taking funny pictures, the café where they would do homework and laugh for hours, the movie theatre where they went on their first date. She always felt Maya's presence, some days more than others. And now, sitting in her room, staring at the picture frame on her dresser, she just couldn't shake the feeling that Maya was there right now. She just wanted to be left alone with her memories.

Her friends had other plans for her however, because when Emily wanted to sit home for the umpteenth weekend in a row, they forbid it.

"Em, I know it hurts, but this isn't good for you." Spencer, the smart one, always trying with the grown up approach.

"We can do whatever you want. Let's just go somewhere." Aria, the practical one, trying to be oh so helpful.

"Let's go shopping! I really need new shoes for the outfit I bought for mine and Caleb's anniversary!"

"Hanna!" Aria and Spencer scolded her at the same time.

Emily had to laugh at that one. Hanna, as blunt as ever.

"Ok guys. Let's go shopping. If I have to help Hanna pick out shoes maybe it'll take my mind off some other things for a while."

* * *

The funny part about shopping with Hanna was that everything was difficult. Emily found herself purposely trying to think of anything other than the fact that she was at the mall with Hanna. She tried on outfit after outfit, and shoes after shoes but she didn't actually want anyone else's opinion. Aria and Spencer were the fashionable ones; Emily was the athletic one. As if she knew any of the brand names Hanna was shouting out at them.

And halfway through her shoe shopping ordeal, Hanna lost it; she had a complete breakdown.

"I always went shoe shopping with Mona!" She sobbed. "You're looking at me as if I'm crazy trying to decide between the Jimmy Choo nude pumps or gray knee high boots! Or maybe the zebra stripes or leopard spots are more my style now!? Mona would know which pair would be in style this fall. And now she's locked up in a crazy house and she tried to kill my friend!"

Spencer tried to do some damage control. She grabbed both pairs of shoes out of Hanna's hand and put them back in their appropriate boxes. She motioned to the store clerk to take them away and he slipped in silently, grabbing the boxes, looking at Hanna as if she was the one who belonged locked up in a crazy house.

"Aria, why don't you and Em go grab some milkshakes and we'll meet ya in the food court in five…"

As the two girls walked away, Spencer could be heard reprimanding Hanna. "We're doing this for Em, she needs us. And you're having a breakdown over Mona. She's dangerous. She belongs locked up. We all know it. Pull yourself together…."

Aria shook her head and linked arms with Emily.

"You know Em, no one can even attempt to understand what you're going through. But we love you and we want you to know we're here for you."

Emily was so over people feeling sympathy for her. She hated these intense moments of friendship. They seemed to come so often nowadays. She hated the idea of anyone feeling sorry for her. Yeah she was hurting, but she had her own way of dealing with it, mostly a lot of crying and alcohol. The crying usually felt good, leaving her exhausted enough to doze off to sleep for a few short, restless hours. But the alcohol only left her feeling worse, hence the reason she stopped drinking and had recently taken up her peaceful long runs. It was at this moment that she realized she was over this. Over all of this. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself and do something about it. Sure, she would probably never completely get over Maya, but she did have to move on with her life. For her sake, her mom's sake, her friend's sakes, but most importantly for Maya. It would be what she would want.

Emily stood up a little straighter after making this decision for herself.

"Aria, I get it and I appreciate it, even if I don't act like it all the time. Now why don't you find us a table and I'll go grab four milkshakes. I'd say by now, I got everyone's flavors down."

Whenever the girls went through an especially difficult ordeal, they always grabbed a milkshake at the mall. It was their way of coping and bonding, even if they didn't want to talk about it. Whenever Hanna had a fight with Caleb or when Aria was going through all the Ezra drama and most importantly when they were all dealing with their own "A" problems, they had bonded over many a milkshake. Now it was their comfort food, the one place they didn't feel so threatened by "A". Dumb, maybe. But true, definitely.

She tried for a slight smile before heading to the counter. If Emily had delayed any longer, Aria would have found an excuse to go with her and Emily, as much as she appreciated what her friends were trying to do for her, needed some space from them from time to time.

Emily was up next in the milkshake line when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

She turned just as the voice turned her head and they locked eyes.

Samara.

She looked as great as ever, wearing tight jeans and an orange and blue tank, her blonde, wavy locks laying past her shoulders and held in place by a cute blue hat.

Samara squealed excitedly and immediately made her way over to Emily. She looked like she was trying to not make her uncomfortable before giving up on that approach and instead giving her a big hug.

"Emily! I've missed you! You look amazing!"

Em was so lucky her friends loved her and cared about her well-being and didn't let her go out today in her usual frumpy shorts and a t shirt look. Emily, the athlete of the group, always looking good in whatever outfit she donned, had taken to not caring about her appearance as much in the days following Maya's death. Today however, she had on jean shorts and a pretty pink v-neck shirt. Hanna even made her put on some make up and brush her hair so she looked presentable. Emily said a silent 'thank you' to Hanna as she stood there facing Samara.

"Hi Samara! You look great too, as always!"

Samara pulled back, still clutching Emily's hands, to look her in the eyes.

"I hate to bring this up, but I read the papers. I'm so sorry about Maya. I know how much she meant to you."

Emily had to break Samara's gaze. She looked up, down, anywhere but at Samara.

"Yeah, some days are harder than others, but I'm pulling through."

Emily dared to look Samara in the eyes. She found her looking back with compassion, not the pitiful or gossipy stare she got from strangers and the media, but the compassion of a friend.

"While we're apologizing, I guess I want to say I'm sorry about the way things ended between us. I never meant to hurt you…"

Samara held up her hand. "Em, please. That's history. No need to re-live the past." She smiled.

"But I do think we should catch up. You owe me that at least. I haven't seen you in forever! Can we meet up for dinner Thursday night? Not a date, just as friends. What do you say?"

Emily, even though now she was determined to start living her life again, really wasn't ready to go that crazy. She still wasn't ready for any kind of companionship, but she also couldn't stand the look in her friend's eyes when she moped around. And now Spencer and Hanna made their way to Aria in the food court and all three of them were watching the exchange between Emily and Samara with nervous expressions on their faces.

"Sure, Samara. Dinner sounds great."

"Perfect, I still have your number. I'll text you with the time and place later?"

Emily nodded and Samara hugged her again. "It was so great to see you! Until Thursday."

"Bye!"

Emily waved and even smiled a little as she watched Samara walk away. A quick glimpse at her friends told her they also witnessed the exchange. Each had their eyebrows raised and a look of confusion sat plainly on their faces. They didn't know whether to run and comfort Emily or to follow Samara and find out what happened, so they just remained frozen at the table, eyes darting between Emily standing in the milkshake line and Samara's retreating figure. Emily laughed and smiled at them and then turned back to the counter.

"Four milkshakes please. Blueberry, red velvet, raspberry and chocolate chip cookie dough."

As she waited for the milkshakes to be made, she felt something. Butterflies in her stomach. Excited butterflies. She was excited to meet up with Samara. And followed by that was a pang of guilt. Maya was murdered five months ago. What was Emily doing having dinner with an old crush. That just didn't feel right. As much as she felt ready to move on with her life, she just couldn't do this. She'd have to cancel the dinner plans.

* * *

"Noooo way! Emily is not getting out of this. She deserves some happiness in her life! This will be good for her!"

Aria was not about to let Emily miss this opportunity to actually hang out with an old friend.

"I agree, but we can't force her to go… Emily is a big girl; she can do what she wants."

Hanna cut into Spencer's statement… "Yes. We can force her to go. And I fully intend to handcuff her to Samara's front porch if she even tries to bail."

With that, Hanna burst open Emily's door. Em was sitting on the bed, a purple shirt folded in her hands and dozens of other shirts thrown onto her bed and scattered across the floor. She was in the midst of getting ready for her night out with Samara and her friends insisted on helping her get ready. Secretly, she knew they were making sure she didn't back out and actually went. Especially after Emily pretty much told them she wasn't really feeling up to a night out and digging up the past.

"Guys, I can hear you."

She looked through the door at Spencer and Aria fighting in hushed whispers out in the hallway.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go."

Hanna, who was standing in the doorway, halfway in the hallway and halfway in the bedroom, ran over and hugged her. Spencer and Aria also looked relieved and walked into the room.

They sat on the bed as Emily headed to the closet.

"This is good for you, Em. You could use a night out!" Aria patted her arm encouragingly.

"What time do you have to meet her? I am meeting Toby out for dinner so we can head over together?"

Emily was relieved Spencer was willing to drive her because she was so nervous she wasn't sure she'd make it there herself. Plus, Emily needed some friendly encouragement. Even though Samara said it wasn't a date; they were just going out as friends, she still had the nervous jitters. There was a point in her life when she liked Samara, like really liked her. And she was happy to be meeting up with her again.

"We're meeting for 7:30. That sounds great." Emily smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. If her friends noticed, they didn't comment.

"Now if you'll all stop moping around and help me get ready!"

Emily shouted at the trio on the bed and they all jumped up excitedly and helped Emily get ready for her first night out in five long months.

* * *

Emily stood outside this cute little café in Philly; she had been here a few times with Samara before, when they were friends and would meet up for lunch. Spencer pulled up to the curb and offered to wait with her until Samara showed up, but Emily let her go.

"I'm here Spence, I'm not running away now."

She smiled at Spencer. Emily knew she was just trying to be a good friend.

"I know Samara and she's never late. She'll be here any minute. Have fun with Toby!"

She got out of the car as gracefully as she could manage. She chose to wear, well more like was forced to wear, a short white skirt, light blue shirt, and wedges, much to Hanna's approval. She was excited, but a little nervous all the same. It had been a while, a long time actually, since she had talked to Samara. Maybe they just didn't have anything in common anymore.

Before Emily could think about it anymore, she saw Samara heading toward her from the parking lot. She waved to Spencer, as she drove away excited. Emily was positive Spence was calling Aria and Hanna right now to fill them in on what was going on.

Emily turned her attention to Samara. She looked great, the same as always, in short brown shorts and an orange v-neck shirt. She came over and hugged Emily.

"I made reservations earlier today so we should be good to go!" She linked arms with Emily and they headed into the restaurant, a couple holding the door for them as they walked in.

The hostess seated them at a table for two near the side window. There were no awkward silences or pauses; everything felt natural between the girls and they found it was pretty easy to pick up right where they left off. They talked about bands they enjoyed, and school. Samara filled Emily in on her LGBT group and their newest community projects. Emily was really excited about getting more involved with the group now. When she first met Samara, Emily was newly out and not ready for that kind of obligation or attention, but now she felt comforted in the idea of being with like-minded individuals. Plus, it would give her something to do and maybe she'd even make some new friends.

When the waitress came to take their orders, they both ordered their usual; Samara, a chicken Caesar salad and Emily, a tuna wrap. Other than ordering, they didn't stop talking and the night dragged on. The waitress kept coming to their table to re-fill their glasses of iced tea, but they were pretty much left alone, lost in their own little world. Emily couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and just forgot about her cares and worries.

The girls were so busy chatting, that they hadn't even realized the restaurant was almost closing; they were two of the last people left at their tables. Their waitress headed over, "Almost closing time, girls. Can I get you anything else?" She smiled friendly at the pair.

"No thank you, this was great." Emily smiled and the waitress handed them their check. They both playfully offered to pay for it, then agreed to split the bill, and headed out.

"Oh, I totally forgot! I have to call my friend for a ride. She dropped me off; she was meeting her boyfriend for dinner…"

Emily could have slapped herself for being so forgetful. Spencer was probably blowing up her phone with texts! She dug her phone out of her purse and sure enough, multiple missed calls and texts from each of the girls.

"No, Em, don't be silly. It's not far out of my way. I can drop you off."

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you, Samara."

"Please, it's fine! Plus, I have this great new band I want you to listen to!"

"I'm really into this band… Ever heard of Cold War Kids? I have some of their songs on my iPod and they are coming to Philly at the end of the summer and I am dying to see them! I think you'll really like them!"

Samara opened the passenger side door for Emily and she hopped in the car. She took out her phone and texted her friends, assuring them she was fine and she'd call them when she got home. Emily put her phone away and let her head rest again the headrest and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She smiled and shook her head. She now remembered why she and Samara got along so well. How could she ever think they had nothing in common anymore? How was it possible she was worried about meeting her for dinner? Emily wiped all traces of worry from her mind as she realized this was the first time since Maya's death that she was truly enjoying herself.

* * *

Samara pulled up to the curb of Emily's house at the perfect time. They were having their own personal concert in the car and the song, Royal Blue**,** had just ended as Samara put the car in park. Emily laughed out loud as the song stopped and both girls stopped singing, Samara joining Emily in hysterical laughter. It just so happened that Emily was also a fan of Cold War Kids and Royal Blue was her favorite song. It was just one of those feel good songs that Emily couldn't help smiling to and needed as much of that as she could get. She laughed out loud as Samara got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side door and opened it for Emily again, bowing slightly.

"Miss Fields, we have arrived at your humble abode."

"Why thank you, kind miss."

Emily took Samara's hand as she helped her out of the car. The girls walked to the front porch together. Emily had a great night and she didn't feel at all awkward as her and Samara sat down on Emily's front porch steps. In some ways, it had truly felt like they picked up right where their friendship left off so long ago.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking out into the night. It was a full moon and the sky was full of stars. The brightness of the sky, combined with the street light, shed some light on the pair.

Although the silence wasn't awkward, Emily was first to break it.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Samara. I had my doubts, but this was great. I haven't had this much fun in months."

It was true too. Emily couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. They spent hours together and not once did Emily feel depressed or in any way pressured to bring up things she didn't want to deal with.

"I don't want to push anything or rush into anything, but I'd like to do this again soon."

Samara looked into Emily's eyes and smiled.

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that! Obviously you've been through a lot lately. But this was really great."

Samara grabbed Emily and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to get going but I'll text you tomorrow, ok?"

She leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Thanks for a great time, Em!"

Emily smiled, "Anytime. Talk to you tomorrow!"

Emily waved and walked into her house.

She closed the door and leaned against it. Her hand subconsciously rubbed the place where Samara's lips had brushed against her cheek. Emily smiled and headed upstairs, dialing Hanna's number. She knew the girls would be dying to know how her night went.

* * *

Outside, Samara got off the porch and headed to her car. She was smiling ear to ear and deep in thought. There was a slight sound behind her but she wouldn't even have noticed it if the street light didn't flicker on and off at that exact moment. Samara turned to see what, if anything had made a noise. The night was suddenly dark; all the light from the moon and stars now covered by dark, unnatural clouds. The street light was giving off an odd, bluish color. Samara was confused but thought she could just barely make out a dark figure in front of her. She was pretty sure it was a person, but she really couldn't be sure in the dim light.

"Umm, hi. Do I know you? Can I help you? Do you need something?"

The person moved closer to Samara's car, into the circle of blue light the street light gave off.

"Hello. I don't believe we've ever met."

She swept her light blonde hair over her shoulder and her bright green eyes met Samara's. The voice was smooth and cool with a slight accent.

She heard Samara's swift intake of breath and smiled, her teeth a dazzling white.

"I'm Rebekah."

* * *

Emily had just gotten off the phone with Spencer, the last of her three friends who were dying to know about her night with Samara. They may drive her crazy sometimes, but they were great friends who cared about her. Emily got up from her bed to close and lock her window. Before everything had been resolved, Emily would never dream of leaving her window opened. But since Mona was locked up and Garrett was in jail and "A" was no more, Emily felt more at ease. Maybe she really could move on. She didn't want to forget her past or her time spent with Maya, but there was definitely nothing wrong with moving on.

Emily had truly felt better than she had in a long time. She got into bed and pulled up her covers; it was a chilly night for July. She was thinking this may be the first night in a long time where she'd actually get some sleep and not have any nightmares.

Just then her phone lit up on her nightstand. Emily had a bad feeling as she reached for it.

"_I like your old friend. But be careful who you bring back into the game. –A"_

Emily dropped her phone to the floor and ran to her window, frantically looking for any sign of a disturbance. Her arms wrapped protectively around herself and she shuddered even though her window was closed. She made sure it was locked and checked her door as well.

_So much for that good night's sleep. _

* * *

**Ooooh snap! :D What is Rebekah doing in town and what will she do to Samara? Now that "A" is back in the game, what will the Liars think and how will they catch "A"? What supernatural forces will be involved? Stay tuned for more PLL drama!**

**If you enjoyed this story and are a VD fan, I have a smut-tastic story with Rebekah, Damon and Katherine to keep you busy! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! I'm really excited about this fic and it's nice to see that you guys are too! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Emily stepped onto her porch, ready for her daily run. After getting that text from "A" last night, she barely slept a wink. She needed to get outside, clear her head. She wanted to call her friends up ASAP and tell them about it, but something stopped her. They all seemed so….happy. The whole "A" debacle was over for them; well mostly. Sure, Hanna still grieved about Mona being crazy. In Hanna's eyes, Mona being locked up meant only one thing for her; she lost her shopping partner, Hanna's words exactly.

Emily stretched her arms above her head and leaned back. She waved to her neighbor, who stepped outside to collect his morning paper. Even the people in town seemed to be forgetting about the Allison DiLaurentis case. She hoped it was something that the whole town could put behind them. Not completely forget, because Allison was her friend and she never planned to forget her. However, people still treated her a little differently when dealing with the Maya St. Germain case**. **Being the girlfriend of the deceased makes you popular for all the wrong reasons, especially in a small town. But now that one killer was apprehended, the citizens of Rosewood could sleep a little more peacefully.

Just as Emily stepped off the porch, a big cat leapt out of the bushes. Ever since her text from "A" last night, she was a bit jumpy. The cat scared Emily half to death and she jumped about a mile in the air.

_Fantastic. Today is just not my day. _

At least it wasn't a black cat; black cats are a sign of bad luck, if you believe in that kind of stuff. Emily reached down and petted the gray and white striped cat behind the ears. She recognized this cat, as she had seen it often roaming her street. Just as she stood up and was finally about to begin her run, she saw something tucked away in the bushes from her periphery. She wandered over to the spot and found a cute blue hat. It looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She knew it wasn't hers; maybe Aria had worn it over and forgotten it and it somehow ended up outside.

She grabbed the hat and stuck it in the mailbox; she wanted nothing to further distract her from her run and if she went inside she was sure her mother would want to know why she wasn't gone yet and she didn't feel like explaining this whole thing to her. She wasn't even sure what was with her today. That text from "A" made her crazy, like they usually did, but she wasn't even sure this was "A".

_But who else could possibly have known about the texts? It can't be Mona. She's under strict supervision._

Emily didn't like the conclusion that the voices in her head were coming to, so she ignored them and pushed on. She ran away from her home, her phone and her "A" problems and rounded the corner of her block. From there, she headed toward the dead end street, where the trail head opened up. With her running mix turned all the way up and filling her head with her pump up songs, she felt distracted from the world around her. This was when she could get lost in her thoughts best.

_Could "A" really be back? Should I be worried about running this trail all alone? _

For the first time since she started running this trail weeks ago, she looked over her shoulder. She shook the bad feeling from her. She refused to believe this was happening. Again.

_No. There has to be a logical explanation for all this. I really need more proof if I'm going to believe that "A" is back. One text proves nothing. _

Emily had started to feel better. She got into a good groove, running hard up the small hills of the trail. It rained last night and the ground was soft and slightly muddy. She enjoyed the feel of her legs getting splashed by mud as she ran through puddles.

Then almost like a ton of bricks hit her, she stopped dead in the middle of the trail. Good thing no one was following behind her because they would have run straight into her.

She doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She spun in circles, her eyes checking behind every tree in every direction, making sure she was the only one out on this trail. She had a bad feeling and even though she was happy to spot no one else out here today, she couldn't shake it. Someone was watching her from somewhere. She turned around and started to walk back the way she came, trying to piece together the jumbled thought and images running through her mind.

For some reason, the song that just ended reminded her of Samara; they had gone to a Daughtry concert a few years ago, when he was touring in Philly. The thought of Samara make Emily smile and bring her back to meeting Samara the other day. It had been the first time Emily had seen her in years, the first time she really thought about her. What are the chances out of all the times Emily goes to the food court, that she'd run into Samara on that particular day. Samara looked great, Emily remembered thinking. And she was wearing a really cute hat.

A cute, blue hat.

Emily slowly formed the image of Samara standing in front of the milkshake stand, an orange and blue shirt on, and a blue hat completing her ensemble. Emily had though Samara looked gorgeous in the hat; it forced her hair to frame her face in the perfect way. The hat Emily found in her bushes was Samara's. No matter which way or how many times Emily said those words, the outcome was always just as grim. Emily put this information together with her text from "A" and she kept feeling worse and worse.

_No, there has to be something I'm missing. _

Emily was feeling panicked, but she couldn't catch her breath enough to run yet. She was walking briskly down the trail, close to tears, and talking to herself out loud.

"Samara was just at my house last night."

That statement comforted Emily. She had seen Samara less than 12 hours ago. Emily was sure Samara went home after she left; if she hadn't her parents would have reported her missing.

_What a grim statement. "Reported her missing." What has your life come to, Emily Fields, when this is a recurring theme? Good, now she was talking to herself. And even worse- she was answering._

As if she couldn't stand the voice running through her head, she spoke out loud again.

"This is all true, but Samara didn't wear that blue hat last night."

_Shit, that's right. She had it on in the mall. Last night she wore her hair down, no hat. Well, maybe she had it in the car and it fell out. _

That was the most logical conclusion Emily could think of.

Samara was fine. She was going to text Emily today and they were probably going to meet up later. Emily had looked at her phone this morning before she went on her run, but it was an early summer morning. No normal high school student was up, unless they had work or they were having nightmares about something they weren't even sure was back to haunt them. Emily's case had been the latter.

Once she could catch her breath, she picked up her pace from brisk walk to fast jog. Almost at the trail head and back to the street, she felt better. Usually civilization had the opposite effect on her, but today she welcomed the company of people. Some neighbors were cutting their grass before it got too hot and little kids were outside riding their bikes or running through sprinklers.

The normal activities she witnessed around her make her sure Samara was fine, but she wouldn't feel totally better until she talked to her. Heard her voice; just to make sure.

It was at this moment Emily really wished she had her cell phone on her. Her mom kept telling her she really should take her phone with her when she ran. Every time all Emily heard was, _"Emily, you never know what could happen. You could twist an ankle on a branch or rock." _Emily really knew what her mom meant. _"You could get kidnapped by some crazy person who likes to kill girls you age." _Emily knew her mom was also still afraid of Emily being out on her own, not that she could totally blame her. There was a killer at large, possibly…

She reached the end of the trail, hoping the bad feeling growing in her stomach would subside. If only she could get back to her house and call Samara. She turned onto her street and ran toward her house as fast as she could. As if she welcomed the sight of it, a black cat sat at the foot of her mailbox.

Well, that made up her mind. She was going to tell her friends about the text from "A". It was going to drive her crazy if she had to deal with any "A" stuff, real or fake, on her own.

She would call them right away, as soon as she got off the phone with Samara.

* * *

The girls sat in a circle on Emily's bed, not speaking, but staring at Emily's phone lying on the bed in the middle of them as if it had three heads and was spitting fire.

Spencer broke the awkward silence first.

"What did you do leading up to the text and right after you got it? I want to know everything, word for word, don't leave out any details. What time did Samara leave? How late after did the text come? I want to know everything."

"Ew, I don't want to know every detail. Give the girl some privacy." Hanna crinkled her nose, mocking Spencer. "If she and Samara had a hot and heavy make out sesh under the stars, don't you think we'd be the first to know?" Hanna winked at Emily and laughed. No one returned it. Instead, they all turned to her, now looking at her as if she had three heads.

"No joking, Han. This is so serious." Aria looked around at her friends; for the first time since Mona was admitted and Garret was arrested, she felt scared. "Can "A" seriously be back?"

"Guys, come on. Mona was 'A'. Mona. It was hard for me to come to terms with it, but I did and I've moved on, kinda, unless I'm out shopping. But that's just a minor setback. I'll get over it eventua-"

"Hanna, focus. This isn't something we can just take lightly." Spencer cut off Hanna's dialogue and stood up and started pacing.

"Talk, Em. And don't leave out a detail."

"Especially not the juicy ones."

Spencer gave Hanna a stern look, daring her to make one more comment. Hanna shut up and laid back on the bed.

Emily retraced her steps from last night in vivid detail. She ended with the fact that she went to her room and was in bed and how she got the text at the most perfect time, right after she felt happy and calm. The calmest she had been in a long time.

"It was almost as if "A" could read my mind. That text shook me from my moment of complete and utter happiness."

Emily also told them about this morning; finding Samara's hat and the feeling that she was being followed on her run. She left out the part about the black cat, because she wasn't superstitions like that. And she didn't want Spencer to look at her like she was crazy; that look was reserved especially for Hanna.

Spencer stopped her pacing after Emily finished her story.

"Were you able to get in touch with Samara?" Aria was worried, but figured Emily would have mentioned it if she didn't hear from the girl.

Emily shook her head slowly.

"No, not yet. I left a message for her, telling her I had a nice time last night and also that I found her hat and to call me back, but nothing. I might have sent a few texts too…" She looked down sheepishly.

Emily nodded to her phone, still in the middle of the bed, screen dark. Yes, she was still worried. Very worried. But she felt better now that her friends were here and they were talking about it.

"Ok, so here is what we know. Emily got a text from someone, possibly "A". However, we have no proof that this is really "A". Hanna, does Mona have access to a cell phone?"

"No, definitely not. All visitors have to check their belongings at the front desk before going in to see her. We can't take anything in, unless we submit it to the nurse. She can bring stuff in. But cell phones are on the prohibited list."

"Maybe it's possible someone smuggled one in…"

Hanna cut her off, "Highly doubtful. The nurse has to supervise all of her visits. If she was using a phone, even to text, she would know."

Spencer looked deep in thought.

"Ok, well here's what we're going to do. Hanna, you've been visiting Mona. So go see her. Don't tell her about the text Emily received; just poke around and see if she gives you anything. Aria, you're coming with me to keep lookout at my house. I'm going to go through my mom's case files on Garrett and see what she has on or against him. Em, you just keep trying to get a hold of Samara. And let us know the second you do."

The girls each nodded in turn at the task they had been given.

Aria squeezed Emily's arm. "She's ok, Em. Probably still asleep, recovering from the awesome time you gave her last night!" Emily managed a smile and Aria hugged her as she stood to leave.

"I think it's best if we meet in a public place to talk. So let's get together tonight at 5 at the milkshake stand in the mall."

"Oh fantastic. You want me to go to the mall after I'm done seeing Mona! What, are you guys trying to kill me?"

Hanna feigned a dramatic sigh and pretended to faint back onto Emily's bed. Spencer rolled her eyes and pushed Aria out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets to Mona and makes it to the mall in one piece", Emily shouted to Spencer and Aria's retreating figures.

Emily turned toward Hanna and threw a pillow at her.

"Now get up drama queen! I'll drop you off at the psych ward on my way to Samara's house."

"You're going to drive to her house? Stop being a stalker! Come on, Em. I know it's been a while since you dated, but you don't want to look like one of those annoying, clingy girls. You did just go on date yesterday. Ya gotta give her some time and space!"

Emily rolled her eyes and threw another pillow at Hanna. "Thank you, relationship queen! I'm not stalking her, just making sure she's ok! And I'm just going to drive by her house and see if her car is there…."

Between taking care of Hanna and driving by Samara's house, at least she would have something to occupy her mind.

* * *

Rebekah could smell her. Emily was close by. She looked out the window and drew back the curtain slowly, just catching sight of her car driving by the house.

Her phone rang for the millionth time today. Another call from Emily.

_Wow, this girl could be intense. This should be fun!_

Rebekah smiled and picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

_Hi, Samara! Sorry for all the calls. It's nice to hear your voice… I mean, I was just hoping we could hang out tonight? Are you free?_

"Sure, sure! That would be great!"

_Yeah, I couldn't get a hold of you earlier; I was hoping it wasn't me. I don't mean to crowd you already… Ummm, sorry I'm rambling…._

"Oh it's fine, Emily." Rebekah mustered the most sympathetic voice she could, which was hard, being that Rebekah didn't have a sympathetic bone in her body.

"I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls… Umm, I dropped my phone in the kitchen sink while I was washing the dishes! Stupid, I know. So I've been trying to air it out all day. But it seems to be working just fine now."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at how human that sounded. Dumb. Emily better be worth all this trouble.

_Oh wow! Well that's lucky for me it's working._

"Yeah, well I'll text you later, maybe around 7 and we can meet up and go to the movies?"

_Sounds great! I'll meet you at the mall. See ya then!_

Rebekah hung up the phone and looked around the kitchen. She had spent the morning compelling Samara and her family. She got her parents to go about their normal weekday; work, gym, family. And all seemed to be acting fairly normal. Samara was a piece of work. Rebekah had to convince her she had a twin sister that no one knows about, so she had to keep it their little secret. This meant Samara had to stay inside at all times. For dramatic purposes, Rebekah also told her that Samara was allergic to the sun. The irony, being that Rebekah was actually the vampire here!

So they had an interesting day. Rebekah was wiped, having not eaten much since kidnapping Samara last night. She found it too weird drinking the blood of her very own doppelganger or her family, so she took a little afternoon jaunt to the woods where she found some poor fishermen. The guys didn't even know what hit him.

Now that she was well fed, Rebekah wanted to learn all she could about Samara's life; her friends, her routines. But mostly about Emily. Sure Rebekah had been stalking out Samara ever since she found her about 6 months ago. She had followed Emily around too. But now Rebekah wanted the juicy details, the ones she couldn't get from watching from afar, to see how the girls worked.

Currently, Samara was being compelled to do the dishes while Rebekah painted her nails- blood red. She was only half listening to Samara ramble on about her day to day activities, blowing on her nails to dry them faster. She was feeling impatient. She pouted at her thumb; she ruined the nail and was now going to have to repaint it when she heard Samara say something about Emily's ex-girlfriend, Maya.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Who was Emily dating?"

"Maya. Maya St. Germain."

Samara sighed and stared out the window above the kitchen sink, deep in thought.

"Yeah, Emily is still pretty torn up about it, so don't bring it up much, ok?"

Rebekah couldn't believe this! Emily dated the girl who was most recently murdered in town! Sure, Rebekah had heard about it and read about it in the paper. She wasn't all that convinced that this Garrett guy killed her. Rebekah had thought some supernatural power with a knack for murder might have been involved from the start.

Vamps do like to keep up with the news to see what's happening in nearby towns. The DiLaurentis case was shady from the start. The killer seemed particularly cold and calculated. Plus, it seemed he was toying with the cops, what with digging up the girl's body and all.

Rebekah still couldn't believe that Emily had dated this Maya girl. A slight pang of jealousy tore at her. She'd seen pictures. This girl was pretty. But whatever, now she was dead and cold. Emily had to move on. Rebekah was sure of it; especially with her irresistible charm, Emily won't be able to resist.

Rebekah again blocked out Samara's rambling and daydreamed about the first time she'd laid eyes on Emily. Rebekah wasn't usually this taken with humans. She felt almost as pathetic as Stefan Salvatore.

She had been bored back in Mystic Falls, what with Klaus gone on one of his many "hunts for hybrids" and she was watching the news. There were all these headlines about a murder in a small Pennsylvania town. Intrigued by the details of the case, she figured she'd check it out. From the sound of it, it didn't seem like your usual, run of the mill case. She was positive there were supernatural forces at work there. She wasn't sure how she felt about that; on one hand she wanted in and on the other hand, she couldn't be bothered. So she finally decided to visit the town.

Upon coming to Rosewood, she ran into a lot of people who kept calling her Samara. That was strange, but she was used to strange, so she did some research. The local schools keep all the yearbooks in the library and she broke in one night. She found this girl, Samara 't you know; she had her very own doppelganger!

Take that, Katherine.

Rebekah stalked her for a while. She seemed to be pretty chill and had a somewhat cool and interesting life; a lot better than boring Elena Gilbert anyway. Sometimes Rebekah even pretended to be Samara, locking her up in her room, and hanging out with Samara's friends.

It wasn't long before Rebekah realized that Samara was gay. Not a problem with her; Rebekah was fluid. Sex was sex, as far as she was concerned. So she went to her LGBT club meetings and met a lot of people, had a lot of fun. One night she was digging through some old pictures of Samara's and came across Emily. Rebekah was taken aback by how she looked in the photo; a beautiful girl, wearing a floppy knit hat and a killer smile.

Rebekah had to know who this girl was.

She grilled Samara on every detail about Emily and followed her like a hawk, but she never had the guts to talk to her. Until today. When she called Samara's phone for the hundredth time, Rebekah just couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to her. Now, tonight, she'd get to officially meet her for the first time.

As Samara, of course. Minor details.

But it was better than nothing. And Rebekah decided to look her best. Sure, they were going to meet up at the mall and head to a movie. But she wanted to impress Emily.

Rebekah brought herself back to the present.

"Samara! Focus. Stop blabbing about your non-interesting life and tell me everything you know about Maya St. Germain!"

* * *

Spencer and Aria were waiting in the food court by the time Emily and Hanna had arrived. Milkshakes were ordered and the girls were huddled around the table, talking in hushed voices.

"We couldn't get into my mom's study to check out the case files. Melissa was in the living room, stalking us like a hawk waiting to collect food for her starving hawklings!"

"Yeah, it was strange…." Aria cocked her head to one side, deep in thought. "She's never even at Spencer's house, especially not in the afternoon. It would be our luck the day we actually want to do something that she'd be there…"

They looked to Emily and Hanna for updates on their day.

"Well, visiting hours were over by the time I got to the psych ward… I guess Mona had another tantrum in the sitting room, so she's on restricted time."

Spencer gave her a stern look.

"No worries, _Mom_," Hanna's voice dripped sarcasm, "I'll be heading there at the start of visiting hours tomorrow. Caleb already promised he'd drop me off."

She stuck out her tongue as Spencer nodded approvingly.

"And Emily… We assume you heard from Samara, yeah?" Aria looked hopeful toward the brunette. One of them had to have some luck today.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. She had a minor issue with her cell phone, but nothing "A" related, so we're good."

She looked around at the girls. "I guess I overreacted. I have just been so on edge lately, especially with that text from "A" the other night… I was so sure she wasn't ok."

"It's alright, Em. We're all a bit tense, but we'll get to the bottom of it." Spencer looked at Hanna and Aria for support.

"Yes, yes, we will. Velma and Daphne are on the case!" Aria nudged Spencer in the arm and laughed.

"And guess who is Velma!?"

The girls all laughed, which helped to lighten the somber mood their conversations always seemed to take.

"You can make fun of me all you want, but I can't help that I have all the brains and skill of the group!"

"Oh, sure you do, Spence!" Hanna rolled her eyes playfully, talking a big sip of her milkshake. Her hand rushed to her forehead. "Brain freeze, brain freeze."

"Point taken", Spencer mumbled under her breath.

"Watch it over there, Scooby! Or you won't be getting any Scooby-snacks!" It was Emily's turn to make fun of her friends.

She was again feeling a little more lighthearted after her text from "A" the previous night. She sat back in her chair and drank her milkshake.

All of a sudden, Aria's mouth dropped open and she shook Spencer's arm, nodding her head in the direction of where she was staring. Hanna turned and her face matched the look of complete shock on both Aria and Spencer's faces. Emily's back was facing that way, but her stomach immediately dropped. She knew what that look meant. Trouble. Definitely of the "A" variety.

Panicked, Emily asked, "What is it you guys!? What's wrong?"

Only getting a look of astonishment from Spencer, a grunt from Hanna and a head shake of disbelief from Aria, she figured she'd have to see for herself. She took a deep breath, expecting the worse, and turned around to look.

Standing in the entrance to the food court was a hot, blonde bombshell in a killer red dress and matching red pumps.

When Emily turned around, Samara waved and made her way over to the table. Every eye in the food court turned to watch her walk, completely envious of the lucky sap she was meeting up with.

Emily's eyes drifted down to the way the tight dress hugged the curves of Samara's hips just right. Damn.

Rebekah got to the table, but the girls were still staring and not able to come up with any kind of polite greeting for her. All were silent, for a change. Emily stood up, completely flabbergasted. She quickly closed her mouth and smoothly recovered, giving her friends some more time to recuperate from the shock of seeing Samara looking so hot.

"I think I'm slightly underdressed for our movie." Emily motioned to her jean skirt and yellow halter top.

Rebekah smiled seductively, "Not a problem! I just felt like dressing up."

She smiled at Emily and took her hand.

"Ready for the movie?"

Emily grabbed her milkshake and took Samara's hand. She turned around to her friends to mouth the word "WOW" and left with Samara.

Her three friends, who she left at the table, shook their heads, still in disbelief that that was Samara.

"Jinkies! I think Emily might have the right idea!" Spencer shook her head and continued to drink her milkshake.

All Aria and Hanna could do was nod in response.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm having a really fun time writing this and am coming up with so many more ideas along the way! The VD cast should be making appearances very soon, so stay tuned and have a great rest of the week/weekend! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Rebekah was very excited to finally be this close to Emily. She continued to hold her hand as they walked to the movie theatre down the street from the mall. Even better, Emily didn't let go.

Rebekah bought the movie tickets, so Emily offered to get the snacks. They shared a large bucket of popcorn and bought a soda for them to split- two straws.

Emily led the way into the theatre, having been there more often than Rebekah. Rebekah knew this had been the place where Emily had gone on her first date with Maya. Emily shared that information with Samara the first time they came here together and Rebekah made sure to grill Samara to get all the details.

Emily sat down in the middle of the row, toward the back of the theatre.

"Remember these seats?" She looked sideways at Rebekah and smiled.

"Of course! How could I forget?" This was where Emily and Samara must have sat when they came together.

"What a terrible movie that was! I'm still so sorry for making you sit through that awful acting!" Emily shook her head, laughing and threw some popcorn into her mouth.

Samara had told Rebekah what movie it was but at the sound of Emily's laugh and watching her seductively eat popcorn, the movie title escaped her at the moment.

Rebekah quickly recovered. "It didn't matter how bad the movie was. I just enjoyed spending time with you!"

She looked out of the corner of her eye and caught Emily blush and take a quick sip of soda.

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

Rebekah was holding the popcorn and Emily lifted the armrest separating the two of them and snuggled close to Rebekah.

Rebekah sighed and smiled to herself.

_Perfect night with the perfect girl._

She tilted her head to the side, to rest it on Emily's and sat back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

After Spencer, Aria, and Hanna had seen Samara so dressed up for her movie date with Emily, they decided to call up their boyfriends.

"Heck, if Emily is out on a hot date with Samara, why the hell are we sitting in the food court drinking milkshakes?" Spencer shook her head and frowned; Toby was still out of town on work, and she missed him like crazy.

"Speak for yourself." Hanna smiled as Caleb walked towards them.

"Hey babe, ready to head out?"

Hanna stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard on the mouth; every patron still left in the food court stopped and stared.

"I never thought you'd ask."

She looked at Aria and Spencer. "My mom is out on a date tonight. We have the house to ourselves; so if you'll excuse us…." She winked and walked off with Caleb.

Spencer raised her eyebrows at the pair and turned to Aria. "Let me guess, you and Ezra have hot plans too?"

Aria tried to hide her excitement, but failed miserably. "Ah, I'm sorry Spence. Ezra got us tickets at the coffee house to hear the live poetry readings tonight."

"Right… Of course he did." She pouted.

"Why is my boyfriend the only one out of town?"

Aria grabbed Spencer and pulled her up out of her seat. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home. Besides, look on the bright side, your mom and dad are probably out and Melissa should definitely not be home. You can finally go check out her case files on Garrett!"

That seemed to cheer Spencer up a little bit, even if she still felt alone and depressed. "You're right! At least it'll give me something to do. Velma is on the case."

She looked sideways at Aria, "You make sure to have fun tonight, Daphne. But do not get it on in the Mystery Mobile!"

Aria slapped Spencer playfully in the arm. "You're insane and I am taking you home!"

The two left the mall, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Aria dropped Spencer off at her house and just as she thought, it was dark. Good. No one was home.

_Of course, that makes you the lame one; being home on a Saturday night. Even your parents are out!_

She shook her head and erased those sad, pathetic thoughts. Before she had become friends with Allison, Spencer had spent every night, weekend or weekday, home studying. She enjoyed researching and doing her homework. She was a Hasting and she had to be smart and maintain good grades to "fit in" in her family. She had taken great pride in her school work, until Allison. Allison made fun of her and called her a nerd.

_You don't want people thinking you're not cool, do you, Spence?_

The voice was so clear Spencer had to look around the room to make sure she was alone.

Spencer's thoughts returned back to those memories. Allie forced Spencer to go out, make friends. Allie made her popular. Spencer continued to excel in school but she always made sure to do her work when Allie wasn't around.

As much as Allison made Spencer's life harder, Spencer still missed her. No one deserved to be murdered. And then dug up.

Spencer was now determined. She had to get into her mom's office.

She kept all the lights off in the house and used the flashlight on her phone to maneuver around the house. She knew where every piece of furniture was placed, so it wasn't hard to find her mom's office in the dark. She pulled the handle, finding it locked.

"Strange…" Spencer wondered aloud. She only locked it when she had evidence from a big case stashed away in her office. Normally, her mom kept the important information in her office at work, but with such a huge case, Mrs. Hastings didn't trust anyone in town.

Spencer didn't know exactly where her mom kept a spare, but she was sure she'd find it somewhere nearby. She made her way back to the front door and looked at the key ring. There were a few keys that weren't for the cars or the house; she thought they were to the drawers and cabinets of her mom's office, but one could definitely be for the door.

Spencer was sure one of them had to fit the lock.

She went back to the office and one by one, tried each key in the door. None of them worked.

_Perfect, what an awesome night this turned out to be…_

In frustration, Spencer grabbed both doorknobs and shook them hard. A key fell from the door frame and landed on the door.

"No, too easy…" Spencer whispered aloud, as she bent down to pick up the key.

It fit perfectly in the lock and the doorknob turned easily.

She was in!

Checking over her shoulder, she perked up her ears to make sure no one else was home yet. Then Spencer made her way into her mom's office. She knew the desk drawers would be locked; if she had time she would check them out.

But Spencer was most interested in her mom's briefcase. She found it on the swivel chair to the left of her desk. With her phone in one hand, Spencer dug through the case files. She found some forensics notes from the Crime Scene Unit. Apparently, when Allison's body was dug up, there were ceramic bowls of blood found at the scene. They were found spilled over and samples were taken by the Crime Scene Investigators. Some droplets were matches to Maya's and Allison's blood, some of the blood was foreign.

"Who would want Allie's and Maya's blood? And why put it in bowls?"

This was beyond weird and Spencer couldn't believe what she was reading!? That was crazy! What was Garrett doing? She kept looking further. She found the autopsy report on Maya.

"There were cuts on her body, which seemed to be made with some kind of small knife."

"Foreign hairs were found on her body. Long and dark, female. However, no hits in any databases on the east coast."

Long, dark hair. That could definitely be Jenna! Spencer finally thought she was onto something.

Just then, she heard the garage door going up. She looked up from the files.

"Damnit. Really parents? Now you decide to come home!?"

Spencer quickly put everything back the way she found it and backtracked out of the room. She put the key above the door and placed all the other keys back on the rack. She wanted to run upstairs and pretend she had been up there all night, but there was no time.

She ran to the back door, pretending to be walking in just as the front door opened up.

"Hey Mom, Da… Melissa?" Spencer had been expecting her parents. Melissa wasn't home often anymore, having bought her own apartment not long ago.

"Oh hey, Spence!" She smiled. "I was just coming home to grab a few things from the barn. Stuff I put into storage."

She made her way to the back door that led to the barn. "I didn't expect anyone home, it is a Saturday night."

Spencer rolled her eyes and headed towards the stairs. She refused to let her sister make fun on her. "Yeah, well I have a lot of work to do. See you later." She bounded up the stairs and to her room.

Melissa eyed Spencer suspiciously as she made her way upstairs; then continued outside to the barn.

* * *

After the movie, Rebekah and Emily took their time getting home. They walked hand in hand around town for a bit, window shopping and enjoying each other's company. Samara offered to walk Emily home; neither of them had driven their cars.

"Samara, you don't have to walk me home. That would be so far for you!"

"Really, it's not a problem. My mom is visiting her friend tonight and she only lives 5 minutes from you. My mom said she'd pick me up when I needed her to."

Wow, only a few days as a human and what a good liar she turned out to be. Must be all her years of practice as a vampire. She laughed to herself at her funny joke. Rebekah smiled to assure Emily it was no problem. Really, she hadn't needed to drive because as a vampire it was much faster for her to just "run" around. But no need to tell Emily that.

Emily conceded and stopped worrying. She seemed content with that answer and chatted happily with Rebekah on their walk.

When they were about a block from Emily's house, her phone went off. Emily looked at it and seemed really disturbed. She didn't respond.

"Everything ok?" Rebekah looked concerned.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Just Spencer making plans for tomorrow. I'll respond later." Emily smiled, but her eyes looked troubled, worried.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Rebekah knew the text had affected Emily more deeply than she admitted. When they got to Emily's house, Rebekah pretended to call her "mom".

"She said to meet her a few blocks away in about five minutes." She turned to Emily.

"Oh yeah, can I see your phone? I wanted to download a few new songs I know you'll love!"

Emily smiled and handed her phone over. While Rebekah downloaded a few songs, she also went through Emily's texts. There were quite a few texts from this "A person". They seemed to be threatening messages and warnings. No wonder Emily seemed so scared. Rebekah quickly forwarded them to herself and covered her tracks. By the time she was finished with that, the songs had downloaded and she gave the phone back to Emily.

Their eyes met, but Rebekah didn't want to compel Emily against her will. She enjoyed looking into her eyes and wanted whatever happened between them to be natural.

"Good night, Emily. Again, I had a really great time."

Rebekah leaned in half way to Emily. She was going to kiss her on the cheek as Samara did the other night, but Emily pulled her face away.

"I also had a nice night, but it's really late. I'm going to head inside." Emily instead pulled Rebekah in for a hug, which Rebekah returned halfheartedly.

"Yeah, good night."

Rebekah watched Emily walk inside, her heart heavy. It must have been that text she received a few blocks back.

_Be careful who you hang out with, Emily. It could be even more dangerous that you know. –A_

It almost sounded as if this "A" was telling Emily she was in danger by hanging out with Rebekah? That was impossible. Rebekah had been very careful to make sure no one in town knew her real identity. Obviously a vampire in Rosewood would not go over well. It wasn't like Mystic Falls, where the Sheriff knew there were supernatural beings. Rosewood was pretty cut and dry, no magic, no vampires-just murderers. More than a few times Sheriff Forbes offered the Rosewood Sheriff's department help catching bad guys. Forbes just never mentioned that she brought in some vamps to take out the rogue vamps terrorizing the town.

Rebekah was here to watch out for the town and to protect Emily from whatever was terrorizing her.

As she walked back home, she called someone. She wasn't sure why, but she thought maybe he could help.

* * *

Damon picked up his phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello beautiful."

Rebekah shook her head in disgust. Sure, she was into Damon. Well, used to be into him. He was charming and awful all at the same time. It made for a whole bunch of fun.

"Hi, Damon… Where are you? I can barely hear you?"

"You know, it's a Saturday night. I'm out and about." He threw back another shot of whisky. He'd had so many he barely felt the burn in his throat anymore.

"Uh, you're drunk?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. There was no point in talking to Damon when he was in this state. Anything she'd say would go right in one ear and out the other. More than usual.

"Well, I'm getting there, baby. Where are you? You should join us. The last time the three of us drank together was pretty good, if I do recall…" He let his eyes linger on the woman next to him. Her dark eyes full of mischief, matching his own.

"Ewww, you're drinking with Katherine?" Rebekah felt a pang of jealousy. Her cheeks heated as she remembered the last time the three of them had indeed gotten drunk together. Quite a threesome they made.

"Hello, my favorite original." Katherine's words slurred ever so slightly as Damon held the phone out for her. "You really should come back to town. We could use you tonight."

Again Rebekah remembered the feel of Katherine's lips on hers. Damon's strong hands behind her. She shook her head, trying to forget.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm busy tonight. Put Damon back on the phone."

Rebekah thought of Emily and how much she had wanted to kiss her tonight. That should keep thoughts of Damon and Katherine at bay. For now.

"Yes, love?" Rebekah could picture Damon doing his cute little pout with his mouth.

"Call me tomorrow. Or better yet, I'll just call you tomorrow. Good night. And have fun."

She hung up before she could further upset herself. She was too angry to go home to Samara's house and admit defeat and she still didn't want to compel Emily to do anything tonight. It would be that much sweeter when she warmed up to Rebekah on her own. She made her way into the woods, looking for someone to help take some of her frustration out on.

* * *

Damon did another shot with Katherine. They had lost track of how many a long time ago. Damon was sitting on a high bar stool, his legs spread with Katherine standing in between them. Every now and then, she'd rub up again him, her breasts against his chest, grinding ever so slightly into him.

Katherine had been finding herself in Damon's bed more often than not lately. It wasn't that she liked him; well in a way she would always be kind of taken with Damon. But she liked how he made her feel. He would always want her, whether he'd admit it or not. And he made her feel special, especially in the bedroom.

However, she didn't want people thinking she was getting soft; because she definitely wasn't.

She pushed away from Damon, still holding his eyes with hers. There was a bachelorette party at this particular bar tonight and the one woman, the bride apparently, was already up on the bar and trying to get the rest of her bridesmaids up there. They were all hammered, sloppily hanging onto one another and dancing. Katherine thought she should give the patrons of the bar a little something more.

She hopped up onto the bar, slipping off her black leather jacket as she did so and swinging it around her head.

When the DJ caught sight of the stunning Katherine up on the bar, he put on his dance mix; songs with a good beat.

"This one goes out to all the ladies up on the bar tonight!"

Katherine held her hand up in the air and cheered and he winked at her. She knew he was playing it for her, more so than the bridal party.

Katherine's dark purple dress rode up ever so slightly as she put her hands in the air. She threw her jacket straight at Damon and spread her legs and dropped it low; getting into the beat. She found her way to the corner of the bar, where there was a pole strategically placed. She used the pole to keep her steady and rubbed up and down it, shaking her hips and body to the music. All eyes in the bar were on her, even some of the bridesmaids tried to mimic her moves. She felt good; definitely past tipsy and she almost forgot she was up on the bar.

It wasn't until Damon came and woke her out of her reverie that she remembered where she was.

"I know you're having a good time working that pole, but I have other poles, um, plans, in mind for you tonight." Damon stammered his words, drunk and turned on. "Let's go."

Her eyes met his and she liked what she saw. She felt the same way; they wanted the same thing tonight. Sex. Pure, uncomplicated, awesome vampire sex.

She allowed him to help her down from the bar. She was rocking a one shoulder dress and her strap fell down in the midst of her humping the pole on the bar. Damon picked it up for her, his fingers trailing down her shoulder. He helped her into her jacket and they were suddenly gone from the bar.

The DJ and most patrons were upset by her brief departure, her absence strongly felt. They turned to the sloppy bridal party and all was well.

Damon and Katherine, although drunk, arrived home in no time. Stefan had taken Elena away on a long vacation, so they knew they'd have the house to themselves. They opened the front door and didn't even stop; they headed straight up to Damon's room.

Clothes were torn off….. Damon pushed Katherine up against the wall and grinded his hips into her. She felt him. Long, hard and ready. She tore his shirt off of him and bit, hard, into his shoulder. Blood dripped down his chest and she licked it up ever so slowly.

Yep. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

Once Damon was asleep, Katherine tip toed out of bed, being super careful not to make a sound. She wrapped a sheet around her naked body and grabbed Damon's phone from his nightstand.

_He shouldn't wake up anytime soon... I made sure to really tire him out this time._

She looked at him, dead asleep on the bed, and headed into the bathroom with his phone. She opened the back of it and inserted a tiny device into his phone. She put the cover back on and returned it to his nightstand. He would never realize she even touched it.

She picked up her phone and made her way to the window, where she made a call, making sure Damon was still sound asleep before she hit "Send."

_Hello?_

"It's been done. Now what?" Katherine whispered into the phone.

_Good. Now we wait and see where he leads us._

The phone went quiet. Katherine hopped back into bed and snuggled into Damon. He put his arm around her and they went back to sleep, none the wiser.

* * *

Rebekah waited until noon to call Damon. She knew how hung over he could be after a night of drinking. He didn't pick up, not that she was surprised. She left a message.

"Hello, Damon. You probably don't remember, but I called you last night. Please call me back when you can. It's not a real emergency, but since your princess Elena is out of town, you might be bored and need something to keep you busy for a while."

She hung up the phone. She wasn't sure why she called Damon. He wasn't a bad guy. She figured if there was a supernatural mystery in this town, he would help her solve it. Plus, if she needed backup, Damon was the one to provide it.

Rebekah made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Samara was sitting on the couch watching TV and Rebekah joined her. What a strange Sunday morning this was turning out to be.

* * *

Damon woke up around 2PM. His head was pounding and his body hurt. He looked down to see red bite marks all over his arms and chest. His sheets were bloody. They got all sorts of kinky last night.

"Fuck, Katherine. You sure do know how to have fun…"

He smiled as he made his way into the bathroom. He turned the shower on to scalding and let the water splash over his body; cleaning him and making his marked torso feel better.

He let his mind drift back to night. It was always a nice surprise when Katherine blew back into town and decided she wanted to go out drinking. It usually turned into a good night for them, but last night was different. She was on a mission to have sex as many times as she could before the sun came up. She had really tired him out.

When he woke up this morning, she was already gone. He had a text from her…

_I had fun. Until next time. -XO Katherine_

He liked what they had. There was no mistaking it to be anything more than a drunken hookup. Sure it was nice having Katherine as a booty call, but he didn't want anything more from her. That girl had a lot of baggage and Damon could barely take care of himself at times. Not that he would admit that to anyone else.

Thinking of the text from Katherine made him remember he had a voicemail. He had been too preoccupied to see who had called him.

As he wrapped a towel around his waist, he vaguely remembered Rebekah had called him last night.

"Was that a dream? Did I dream her up because I wanted round two after last time? Damon, my boy, you have a wild imagination…"

He picked up his phone and saw the missed call was from her. He listened to the message.

_Interesting…._

He dialed her number and she answered right away.

"Try and not be so eager when I call you, sugar." He was now lounging on his bed and he smiled at how quickly she had answered his call.

_Shut it, Damon. Did you get my message?_

"You know I did. What's up?"

_I don't want to say much over the phone. Can you meet me?_

"Sure. Where?"

_Somewhere only you and I know._

"Um, ok… How about the place where I gave you the last of the white oak stakes?" He shrugged his shoulders, not sure why she was being so weird. That place was of course in the middle of nowhere, on a random road near a bridge, but it was all he could think of at the moment. Of course, Stefan and Klaus also knew the place, but they were out of town.

_Perfect. Meet me in an hour._

Damon hung up the phone and went to his closet.

"Sheesh, this girl sure doesn't give me a lot of time to look hot for our date."

* * *

Katherine wasn't sure what the phone call from Rebekah meant but she was curious. Of course, she had to be careful. Damon would smell her a mile away, literally.

For now, she'd figure she'd just sit back and relax. She had his phone bugged; she would be able to track him by that.

She saw that blue dot that signified Damon moving away from his house in Mystic Falls. She sat back and watched the screen.

* * *

Rebekah had been waiting on that road, sitting on the side of the bridge when Damon had arrived.

"Hello, Damon."

"Rebekah, always a pleasure. What can I do ya for?" He winked at her, charming smile at the ready.

He walked over to her and took her hand. He looked into her eyes, trying to read what was going on.

She wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell him. She didn't have many friends and she considered Damon to be one despite all the history they shared.

She sighed and patted a spot on the bridge beside her. "Might as well sit down. This could take a while."

Damon sat next to her and listened while she spoke. She found herself telling him everything; the weird murders in Rosewood, about Samara and Emily, and she ended with the strange text messages she forwarded to herself from Emily's phone.

Damon seemed to be listening intently and didn't butt into the conversation. When she was finished, he looked at her. "Yeah… seems something fishy is going on there." He put his fingers to his chin. "I'll tell you what; I want to let Sheriff Forbes know. Rosewood isn't too far away, maybe she's heard something."

He jumped down from the bridge and paced slowly. "Nothing has been going on in Mystic Falls lately, what with Klaus and Elena out of town… So it would be exciting for a few vamps to leave town to check out a supernatural disturbance." His eyes lit up with excitement at the sound of a new case waiting to be solved.

Nothing like good ol' Damon Salvatore…

"It sounds like you're really into this girl…." His eyes lingered on Rebekah.

She looked down and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But I'm not really sure why?"

"Quick question… Do you think there's any change maybe you, me and Em…."

"Don't even finish that thought. No chance in hell." She smiled at Damon and stood up in front of him. "Let me know when you finish with Forbes."

She was about to head off back toward town, but then she turned back and faced Damon. She smiled at him.

"She's mine."

She ran off before he had time to comment.

He shook his head. There had to be something about this girl to get Rebekah's panties in a bunch and he was determined to figure out what that was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun bringing in some of TVD cast and it should be interesting to see how everyone fits together! **

**Also, I made mentioned of a previous drunken encounter between Rebekah, Damon and Katherine. If you want a little TVD smut and sexy-time, you can look up my story, "Two's Company but Three's a Party" ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! It's been a very busy few weeks and my friend visited from out of town so I had to entertain. Sooooo I haven't had much time to write but… hope you enjoy! :D There's still much more to come!**

**I also want to say thank you to my best friend/girlfriend for editing my chapters and talking me through my ideas. She is a wonderful writer herself and she gave me the confidence to turn my ideas into stories and write about things/shows I enjoy! :) **

**Nowww without further ado... **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rebekah made her usual morning stop at the café where Emily worked. She didn't want to make it seem like she had to stop there, that she couldn't wait the whole morning without seeing Emily; usually she'd just hang back in the shadows and watch her from a distance. But now that her and Emily were "seeing each other", she made it a routine to visit her work in the morning and say hi. Plus, it made Rebekah feel better to know Emily enjoyed seeing her too.

Rebekah walked into the café and spotted Emily behind the counter, pouring a cup of hot coffee for a waiting customer. She was about to head over to the counter when she smelled him.

Damon.

She looked around and sure enough, sitting at a small table near the back wall, wearing his usual smirk, was Damon.

"Fancy meeting you here, beautiful." He whispered so quietly that only her super vamp hearing could catch the words. The rest of the customers and staff continued bustling around the café, ignoring their encounter as if both were invisible. Except every girl in the place had their eyes on Damon.

Damon looked hot. He always did; rocking that bad boy persona that he played so well. Rebekah knew the real Damon; the caring and sensitive one, but he only came out once in a blue. Rebekah stalked over to the table. She wasn't going to just let Damon come here and play with her life the way he usually did. She demanded his help; that was the only way he was allowed to stay in Rosewood.

She reached his table and slammed her hands down, the cup of hot chocolate he pretended to be drinking clattered on the saucer as her hands hit the table.

"What the fuck?" She kept her voice low but she was pissed to see him here.

Damon wore his usual attire; dark jeans and gray shirt, his leather jacket hung casually on the back of the chair.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You don't seem happy to see me." He feigned a hurt expression, bringing his hand and placing it over his heart, frowning mockingly.

"You should have told me you were coming." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Beks. Sit down, have some hot cocoa. It'll make you feel all warm inside." He smiled his million dollar smile and gestured to an empty chair at his table. She was about to sit, feeling like she was maybe being too hard on him. He did come here because she asked.

Her moment feeling of sorry for her treatment of Damon quickly faded as another familiar face joined the table.

"Really? You brought her along?" Rebekah made a disgusted face and inclined her head to the female standing next to her.

Caroline had just come out of the bathroom.

"You just don't like her because you're both blonde. Too much competition." Damon smirked at the two girls.

Rebekah pouted and crossed her arms again, giving Caroline the once over. Rebekah had to admit she also looked good. In a white button down shirt and jean shorts, her wavy hair falling to her shoulders, she didn't look a bit out of place here in Rosewood.

"Better be careful who you eye up. You'll cause a scene in front of your boo…" Damon's eyes peeled away from Rebekah and caught sight of Emily, ringing out a customer at the register.

Rebekah didn't know how Damon knew who Emily was but she had every intention of finding out. Of course, that was the moment Emily decided to make her way over to the group. She carried a small chi tea and handed it to Rebekah, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Samara. Your favorite morning beverage." She smiled at Rebekah. "And who are your friends?"

Damon and Caroline smiled at Emily, both momentarily giving Rebekah a confused look.

"Yes, _Samara, _please introduce us to your friend." Damon looked amused, having fun during this awkward encounter. Well awkward for Rebekah.

"Hi, I'm Caroline! We're visiting from out of town." Caroline held out her hand and smiled, as friendly as ever, "Nice to meet you, Emily. We've heard so much about you."

"Yes, yes we have. But there's so much more I'd like to know…" Damon's eyes were hungry as he looked at Emily, searching her face for the answers he wanted. "Damon." He held out his hand to her, never breaking eye contact.

Emily shook his hand, looking suspiciously into his eyes. Rebekah quickly butted in. "Ok, ok. We have a lot of catching up to do." Rebekah broke their eye contact and forced Damon out of his chair, ushering him to the door. "Caroline, you coming?" She gave her a look that said, "I dare you to say no."

Caroline turned to Emily again. "I really do hope we can chat soon." She smiled and met up with Damon, eagerly watching the exchange between Rebekah and Emily.

Rebekah let go of Damon and turned back to Emily. She blew her a kiss and winked, "Call me when you get off of work?"

Rebekah followed Damon and Caroline outside.

"What was that!?" Rebekah hit Damon in the arm. He recoiled, holding his arm, pretending he was hurt.

"What? Can't we drop in to say hi to your little friend?"

"I didn't expect you to come so soon. Yesterday you didn't even sound half concerned about the murders in town!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset, Rebekah, we came to help. But if you're going to be all bitchy about it, we'll just turn around and leave." Caroline looked at Damon, not really sure if he would back her.

"Yeah, Beks, so be nice. Or we're outta here." Damon held his hand up in Rebekah's face and went to stand next to Caroline.

Rebekah was torn. She wasn't Caroline's biggest fan; and she was sure the pretty blonde felt the same about her. But they were here, upon her request, and she did need their help. She wanted Emily to be safe. Her internal struggle over, she sighed.

"Uhh, fine. As much as it pains me to admit, I could use you both."

The smug look on Damon's face lingered longer than the look of shock on Caroline's, but all in all, they seemed pleased.

Rebekah started walking down the block. "But keep your eyes to yourself. You can't compel her!" She narrowed her eyes, giving Damon a glare. "Ok?"

"Fine. I won't. But one question…." Damon had his thinking face on, which made him look more adorable, his finger tracing the outline of his bottom lip.

"Why the hell did she call you 'Samara'?"

Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks. She was hoping it would be a bit longer until she had to explain her doppelganger. She didn't want to involve Samara yet if she didn't have to. She had managed to tell Damon and Caroline about the murders in town all while keeping Samara out of it. She never mentioned where or how she met Emily, or who she was pretending to be in the meantime. Oh well, they'd find out eventually.

"Come on, I'll show you."

For once, Damon and Caroline didn't comment or complain, but followed the blonde bombshell down the street.

* * *

Katherine sat at an outdoor café, drinking a cup of disgusting black coffee and spying on her out of town friends. She had followed Damon here, using the tracker she placed in his cell phone. She was a bit concerned that Rebekah had called him in so soon. She wasn't ready for this.

Sure, Katherine liked causing trouble. It was fun for her. She had no qualms against passing through towns and killing people, draining them for her own amusement. But even Katherine had standards. She happened upon Rosewood one lonely night and got herself in a whole lot deeper than she bargained for. Now she had to report to her superior; the person actually responsible for the Rosewood murders.

And this person was not going to be happy that Rebekah was digging.

Katherine was a little scared. She had to be careful because she was now treading on dangerous ground. And she wasn't sure she'd make it out of this one alive. Well, dead. Well, fuck…. She sighed.

She downed the coffee and compelled her waiter to follow her to the alley. Might as well enjoy what could very well be her last meal.

* * *

Hanna wanted to sleep in on this glorious summer day. But no! Her friends had other plans for her. With Spencer and Aria standing at the foot of her bed, she was being forced to get up.

"Hanna, listen to me! Do you understand what I found in my mom's office?" Spencer was shaking Hanna, trying to get her out of bed.

"Yeah, Han. You have to go talk to Mona. Like now. She has to know something!"

"I don't understand why you are waking me up so early in the morning to find out what Garrett wants with Allison and Maya's blood. He's a freak. The end. Can't we just get on with it so I can get my beauty sleep?" Hanna pulled the covers over her head, willing her friends to leave her alone.

Both Aria and Spencer pulled the covers straight off her bed and pounced on her.

Hanna was going to see Mona. Now. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Spencer drove Hanna to the hospital and dropped her off, promising to return in an hour. Spence needed to think. She had visited Aria last night and filled her in on what she found in her mom's office on Garrett and the cemetery. Emily and Hanna had been busy last night, but she was able to fill Hanna in today on their drive to the hospital. She promised herself she was going to make Hanna see Mona as soon as possible to get any information from her.

If she had any.

Emily still didn't know the details, but Spencer would fill her in as soon as she could.

Spencer had planned to visit the little corner bistro down the street from the hospital to use their wireless internet. That way, she was close enough in case Hanna needed her and she could do some research in the meantime.

Spencer parked in the lot and slung her laptop bag onto her shoulder. She found a table in the back of the place and with her back to the wall, she pulled out her computer. She wanted her eyes on the door, just in case anyone she recognized came through the door and she had to pretend she was actually doing school work.

She waited for the waitress to come over and take her order.

"I'll have an orange juice and a blueberry muffin." Spencer gave a stiff smile as the waitress went to prepare her order.

She checked her email, waiting until the waitress brought her food back to start finding some answers.

She opened up a search engine. She honestly wasn't even sure what she was looking for.

_There was blood at the grave…_ _How did both Allison's and Maya's blood end up at Allie's grave site. And in ceramic bowls?_

Spencer decided she was going to look into these bowls, the objects that were the most out of the ordinary in the report. Why would anyone want to put blood in a bowl?

She found some random hits online; homemade ceramic and pottery sites and bowl making classes but then she spotted something that caught her eye. She clicked the link. She wasn't sure she believed it, but she kept reading, her eyes glued to the screen.

She clicked the word "witchcraft" which took her to another page.

"The practice of witchcraft involves different degrees of magic, spiritual healing and calling on the elements and spirits; it helps the practitioner become very in tune with nature and the world around."

She scrolled down the page to the heading titled, "Spells".

"Most rituals are not evil, as many people believe. Most are performed for health, love, wealth, luck, protection or as prayers of thanksgiving. However, some can use their magic for dark or selfish purposes. This is known as dark or black magic and many consider it evil."

She wanted to know more about the details of black magic. She clicked a link to a website and it brought her to another page involving witchcraft. There were ingredients to all types of spells. Spencer looked into some of the darker spells. She found one for the dead.

"Blood is believed to be a strong link that the dead have to the living world. In order to connect with the dead, you need their blood in a place where their presence is strong."

_I guess Allie's grave would have a strong presence. She was fucking buried there. _

It was almost time to pick up Hanna but she was by no means done researching this fascinating topic. She saved all of the websites under her favorites tab and was about to shut down her laptop when a picture caught her eye.

The caption read, "Certain witchcraft practitioners use ceramic bowls in their rituals." The picture had bowls full of different ingredients; herbs, flowers, hair and yep, blood.

Spencer was shocked.

"Witchcraft? Seriously…Garrett, what did you get yourself into? And why are you trying to connect with Allie?"

* * *

Hanna signed her name in the visitor's logbook and handed all her belongings to the nurse at the desk.

"You know the drill, honey." She smiled, recognizing Hanna from all her past visits to Mona.

"Yes, I do." Hanna did all she could to not roll her eyes. She was still tired and really didn't want to be here. She had gotten used to visiting Mona. You could even say she enjoyed it. But today, she honestly wasn't feeling up to it.

She followed the nurse through the doors at the end of the hall and through the common room. It must have been too early for Mona too; she wasn't at her usual table playing cards. The nurse guided Hanna to Mona's room.

"She doesn't enjoy sitting in the day room as much as she used to. She's become a little introverted. I think you visiting her will make her day." She smiled at Hanna. "I'll be right out here if you need anything."

Hanna looked around. This place was pretty deserted this early in the morning. _Visiting hours probably just started. Go figure._

Hanna took a deep breath and opened the door to Mona's room. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed, playing solitaire.

She didn't even look up when Hanna came in. "Hey, Mona. How are you?"

Mona continued her game, not the least bit fazed that someone had interrupted her morning.

"I'm surprised to see you in your room. It's been a while since I've been in here." Hanna walked about the scarcely decorated room. Mona wasn't allowed to have much of anything in the hospital, so the walls were empty.

Hanna pressed on. "I came to talk to you about Garrett, actually." No use beating around the bush; she was ignoring Hanna as it was. Might as well not waste any more time with pleasantries.

This caught Mona's attention slightly; her back stiffened and she paused her card game for a second, before continuing on.

"Yeah. It seems when he dug up Allison's body, he left bowls of blood at the scene. And some of it belonged to Maya. You don't know anything about that do you?"

After Hanna made this statement, Mona looked up at her for the first time today. It was almost as if she wasn't seeing her, but looking straight through her. She just stared, not saying a word.

"Mona? Say something!"

Hanna was beyond frustrated. The past few visits to Mona have proved fruitless. No matter what Hanna did or said, it was useless. She never opened up. Hanna could bring make up and current magazines and the juiciest gossip, yet Mona continued to ignore her.

Hanna sighed heavily and headed for the door. "I just wish you'd give me something sometimes. You used to be my best friend and we talked about everything, ya know?"

She heard a squeak behind her which made her turn around. Mona was now standing on the rocking chair next to her bed.

"Mona! Get down, what are you doing?"

"Maybe you should stop worrying about Garrett so much." The voice that came out of Mona didn't sound a thing like her. It sounded strained, as if Mona was fighting herself to speak.

"What? Mona, what are you talking about?" Hanna was beyond confused and she was scared. She thought about calling for the nurse, but she hoped Mona would say more.

"Mona… Talk to me."

"A girl. A girl with long, brown hair…" She trailed off.

Then Mona looked at Hanna as if seeing her for the first time.

"Hanna?" This time when she spoke, her voice sounded like her own.

"Yes, Mona. I'm here." Hanna ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "A girl, who? Jenna? Tell me, Mona!"

Mona looked down at Hanna and smiled. Then just as suddenly, she fell off the rocking chair and back onto the bed, landing softly on the mattress.

Hanna rushed to her side and shook her, but Mona only looked at the ceiling, eyes not blinking.

"Mona! Mona!"

Nothing. No movement.

"Nurse, please! Somebody, help me!" Hanna screamed. She had no idea what was happening.

The nurse rushed in and saw Mona lying there. She got on the intercom and called the doctor.

"Doctor, we have an emergency. Patient doesn't seem to be responding to external stimuli."

She turned to Hanna. "Hun, you're going to have to get out of here. Please return to the front desk and collect your belongings. Your friend needs to see the doctor."

Hanna rushed to the door, eager to be out of there and away from Mona and all the nurses and doctors now rushing around her bed.

She turned in the doorway to catch one last glimpse of Mona. Hanna swore she saw her mouth, "Brown haired girl" before she ran down the corridor and out of the hospital.

* * *

Rebekah wasn't sure the best way to do this. She didn't think her doppelganger would be quite as enthralling or surprising as the Petrova doppelganger had been, but it was still shocking news. She figured the best way to tell Damon and Caroline would just be to show them.

She led them to Samara's house. It was still early so her parents would be at work. Samara would be home alone. Perfect.

"Wait here." Rebekah walked inside and closed the door behind her, leaving her friends on the porch.

Damon and Caroline exchanged a confused glance.

"What do you think this can be all about?" Caroline looked concerned.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. There wasn't much he hadn't seen. He was sure whatever it was it would be fine.

A few minutes later, Rebekah opened the door. "Ok, now, whatever happens, remain calm. I really do have this under control. I'll explain later."

An older woman walked to the front door and held out her hand to Damon and Caroline. "Please, come in." She smiled, welcoming them inside.

She held the door open and let the two of them walked into the house. It was clean and normal looking, like anyone's home would be, humanly decorated.

"Thanks, _mom. _You can go to the store now. Chicken for dinner sounds great!" Rebekah ushered the woman outside, ignoring surprised stares from Damon and Caroline.

"Well, Beks, if you wanted to show us your house all you had to do was say so." Damon looked around and plopped down on the couch, putting his legs up on the coffee table. "I like what you've done with the place. But what was that, calling her mom? Was that your human house slave?" He looked at Rebekah. "I'd have a few other names to call my slave…." He gave a sultry wink to Rebekah, waiting for her explanation.

He laughed and Rebekah ignored him. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the pair check out Samara's home.

Caroline was in the living room, looking at the pictures on the fireplace. "Wait, I'm confused. There are pictures of you here. Caroline picked up one of a younger Rebekah in a cheerleading uniform. "You sure went through a lot of work to make this look like your house, growing up here." Caroline studied the picture. "Are you some kind of photoshop pro? I could use your help for the high school yearbook…" She continued to look at the pictures, her mind wandering over all the possible layouts she could create with Rebekah's help.

Damon was about to question Rebekah again, but instead of forming a sentence he let out a big breath of air. "Uhhhh….."

Samara had just come into the living room.

Caroline turned to see what caused Damon to stop talking and almost dropped the picture she was holding. Rebekah, the only who wasn't shocked right now, was fast enough to catch the picture before it hit the floor.

Caroline and Damon were speechless; both of them had their mouths wide open. Rebekah smiled. "Soooo this is my doppelganger, Samara. I reacted like that the first time I saw her too." She gestured to the girl in the doorway. "Samara, please come in and meet my friends."

Samara wasn't normally shy but it had been a while since she has seen anyone so attractive. She looked back and forth between Damon and Caroline, not sure who she liked better.

"Hello, I'm Samara. Welcome to my home! Can I get you anything?" She smiled. Damon and Caroline were still in shock and hadn't yet said a word.

Rebekah laughed. "How about you go so whatever you were doing before we got here. You can hang out with us in a little while."

"Ok, I'll be in my room painting my nails." She smiled and was off.

Rebekah looked to Damon first. "Sooo, I kinda found her a few months ago…. Pretty cool right?"

Caroline was first to respond. "Does your doppelganger have any special purposes in life like Elena did? Klaus won't be after this one now too will he?" She looked a little horrified at that thought.

Rebekah scrunched her face up. "To be honest, I didn't even think of that. She's normal, from what I know about her. And I haven't told anyone about her, especially not Klaus. He's my brother and I love him but I can't trust him with anything, and especially not this." She took a deep breath. "I told Samara we were sisters and she can't go outside while I'm here. I've been pretending to be her…. To get close to Emily… Not my proudest moment, but it worked."

Damon was finally able to comment. "You don't even want to know the dirty doppelganger thoughts I'm having right now…." He smiled at Rebekah. "She's hot. Maybe even hotter than you."

Caroline interrupted. "Damon, this is big. We have to find out if she serves a bigger purpose than fulfilling your gross, sexual fantasies." She snapped at Damon, but he still looked excited at the possibilities.

"We'll get to that, but I'm not sure that's the most important thing going on in this town now."

Rebekah felt this was a safe place to talk without fear of being spied on or overheard. She filled them in on the murders of Allison and Maya, giving as much detail as she could. She researched a bit on her own; searched the news and papers; she got a bit of info from Emily and she had been snooping around town, listening to the a small town, gossip is all you need to get the important information.

Rebekah ended with 'A'. "I think Emily is being blackmailed or spied on or something like that. She's afraid of something. And I need to find out what."

Damon and Caroline listened intently to everything Rebekah told them. "I think we should break into the police station. We need to see the police report. We need to know what happened and what was found at the scene of the crime- get any and as much details as we can." The student council president was coming out of Caroline. She was a great public speaker.

Damon agreed. "It wouldn't hurt to get a look at the bodies either."

Rebekah shook her head. "I agree with you both. However, Allison's body was recently dug up. No one knows who has it or where it is."

The three exchanged looks. "Who would want a dead body?" Damon looked at the two blondes, eyebrows raised.

"And why?" Caroline chimed in.

"I intend to find that out." Rebekah looked back at them confidently.

"Well, that settles it. We break in tonight."

The three all seemed to be on the same page for this one.

* * *

Hanna was still freaked after leaving Mona. Luckily, Spencer was waiting outside for her because Hanna broke down and started crying the second she got into Spencer's car. She continued to sob and didn't say a word during the whole drive back to Spencer's house.

Spencer called Aria. "Ar, I just picked up Hanna. She went to see Mona. Something must have happened because she's been sobbing uncontrollably and hasn't said a word. She actually might be in shock. Call Em and meet at my house."

Spencer did her best to comfort Hanna. "Han, I don't know what happened, but it's going to be ok. We'll get through this like we always do." She reached over and patted her hand. Hanna flinched at the contact.

Instead of helping, this only seemed to make Hanna more upset. "I did that to her!" She cried through her tears.

"You held her hand? Talk to me, Han."

Hanna took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Let me collect my thoughts. I want to tell you all together. I think Mona just gave us a clue to who 'A' might be."

The look on her face said she was determined. Spencer's foot pushed down on the gas pedal and she sped home.

* * *

The girls were all assembled on Spencer's bed, each face more shocked than the next. Hanna had just reenacted her encounter with Mona. Emily was first to gather her thoughts. "Ok, so we think Mona is telling us that a 'girl with long, brown hair' is involved?" She looked at Hanna, doubtful.

"Yes! That is exactly what she said. Why would she just say that?"

"Oh gee, Han. I don't know. Maybe because she is crazy!?" Emily threw her hands up in exasperation and jumped off the bed, pacing the room.

"It was like as if she was possessed; she didn't look or sound like herself. It was so weird. And creepy." Hanna shivered.

Aria was level headed. "Alright guys, let's stay calm and think this one out." She looked to Spencer to try to get her thoughts on the subject. "Let's assume Mona was trying to give us a clue. How many brown haired girls do we know that would want to kill Allison and Maya?"

"That's assuming too much!" Now Emily had jumped off the bed and joined Spencer, standing at the foot of the bed. "For all we know, one of Mona's nurses has long brown hair and gives her medicine every night. We can't take what she says as truth."

"Well, do you have any better ideas? We've got nothing else. At least this is something." Hanna looked around the room at her friends.

"Ok, this might help." Spencer wandered over to her chair and grabbed her laptop bag. "When I broke into my mom's office, the reports said there were strands of long, brown hair found at the scene… And I did some research today while I was waiting for Han. Em, I didn't get a chance to tell you but the police reports from my mom's office said blood was found at Allie's grave site. Bowls full of blood."

She placed her laptop on the edge of the bed, clicking furiously. "After extensive searching, I found some interesting sites. Involving ceramic bowls, hair and blood. Witchcraft." She turned the computer so it could face the girls. There were multiple tabs opened, each to a different website.

Spencer looked around at the girls, letting them absorb the information. "I don't know what Garrett is up to, but maybe Jenna, a girl with long brown hair, is helping him." She shrugged, "It's something."

Aria nodded in agreement with Spencer. "Nice job, Spence. But I highly doubt Garrett is involved in witchcraft. We have always thought Jenna was a witch; maybe it's truer than we ever knew!"

Hanna was still confused and shaken from her previous meeting with Mona, but she was convinced they were onto something. "Let's make a list of all the people we know with brown hair… We'll even give them possible reasons for wanting Allie and Maya dead." She shrugged. "We've gotta start somewhere."

Emily was still not on board with this. She was doubtful that they could trust what Mona told them. And if Jenna was involved, it was because she cared for Garrett and hated Allison. She didn't care why Garrett had Maya's blood, but she knew he was the killer.

Emily thought this "research" was a waste of time, but how could she say that to her friends? They looked so convinced that they were onto something. She settled in beside Hanna on the bed and started rattling off names of brunette girls that lived in town.

* * *

Emily didn't stay at Spencer's much longer after that. She had enough of their assumptions; she couldn't stand to hear about it anymore and she wanted to forget about it all. Spencer and Aria were having a blast playing detective and coming up with possible scenarios of how Maya's blood ended up at Allie's gravesite, so Emily offered to take Hanna home. Hanna was exhausted and she looked spent. The visit to Mona had bothered her more than she'd like to admit and she couldn't wait to get home to bed.

Emily dropped Hanna off at her house. "Call me later when you get up, ok?"

Hanna smiled. "Thanks, Em. I will."

Emily pulled away from the curb. Her mind was overflowing with morbid thoughts. She loved her friends and knew they were only trying to help, but did she not realize that Emily had cared about Maya? They talked about her as if she was some random girl, putting together the pieces of her death. Emily didn't want to think about it anymore. She could really use a pick me up. She kept driving in the direction away from her house. Before she realized it, she was sitting outside of Samara's house. She parked the car in the driveway. It looked like Samara was probably home. At this point, Emily didn't even care.

She got out of her car and headed up the cobblestone walkway to the porch. She rang the bell and after a few seconds was face to face with Rebekah.

She looked surprised to see Emily standing on her porch. "Hey, Em… what's up?"

Emily didn't respond, but instead walked up to Rebekah and stood face to face with her. Her hand reached up and stroked Rebekah's cheek. They just stood like that, looking at each other, both girls breathing heavy from their physical closeness. Emily finally closed the gap and pushed Rebekah against the house. Her lips crashed into Rebekah's in a sloppy kiss, landing hard over her mouth. Emily ran her hands through Rebekah's hair, pulling gently. Rebekah's hands grabbed Emily's hips, pulling her even closer. Their legs intertwined and they were flush against each other. Rebekah ran her hands over Emily's arms and back, nails digging into Emily's skin through her thin shirt. It felt nice for Emily to lose herself in Rebekah, feeling another warm body pressed against hers. They made out on the porch for a while, neither girl aware of how much time had passed.

Emily pulled back for a second to take a breath of air. She smiled into Rebekah's neck. "I just really wanted to see you, Samara." She pulled Rebekah back into the kiss, gently this time, Emily's tongue tracing the outline of Rebekah's lips. Rebekah gasped and her breathing increased. Rebekah was rooted to the porch, not able to move and barely even upset Emily called her Samara; Emily had her under her spell, a complete first for Rebekah.

Just then there was a commotion in the house.

"Damon! You're an ass. You can't just spy on people!" Caroline was chasing him off the front porch and down the block.

"What? I was just enjoying the show!" He yelled over his shoulder, laughing at Caroline's attempt to catch him.

Rebekah pulled back from Emily and clasped her hands together at the back of Emily's neck. She pressed their foreheads together and smiled. "Well, you said you wanted to meet my friends. No time like the present."

She grabbed Emily's hand, enjoying the warm feel of it, mixed with her carefree laugh, and followed the retreating figures of Damon and Caroline down the block.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! What/who could have Katherine so worried! And is Mona actually trying to help the liars figure out their 'A' games? Andy why on earth is Garrett involved in witchcraft? Stay tuned for more!**

**I used the internet for my spells/witchcraft research, as I am by no means an expert! No particular web sites, just a generic search, but I was quite surprised at how easy it was to find the info I was looking for. Very interesting stuff! **

**Again, I'm sorry it took me so long! I should be more prompt next time! Have a great rest of the week! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The secretary at the police station was just locking up for the weekend. It was a warm, summer night and it was still light out at 5PM. Mary, a fifty five year old, gray haired woman was unsuspecting in the evening sunlight. So naturally, it was no problem for Damon to snag her keys off her key ring while he chatted with her about the beautiful Pennsylvania weather. The second she looked into his baby blues, she would have done anything he told her.

"Mary, just stand here for a minute and look like you're giving me directions. Point your finger over there and look at the road. Don't wanna attract any unneeded attention."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want me to do, handsome." She pointed her finger over her shoulder to the right and looked at the street.

Rebekah kept a lookout from a parked car in the parking lot; Samara's car that she "borrowed" for this endeavor and Caroline was near the front entrance to the police station. There would only be one security guard on duty for the night and he would be no problem once they got the key off of Mary. It was Caroline's job to make sure Rick, the security guard who was sitting at the monitors reading a magazine, wasn't actually aware of Damon chatting with Mary in the parking lot.

Once Damon got the keys from Mary, he sent her on her way, erasing her memory. She'd have no recollection of this encounter. He gave a heads-up to Caroline. She pounded on the door and doubled over, "Please, help me. Open the door!"

Rick, new to the force and put on monitor duty as the newbie, jumped up from his chair, shocked that an emergency was happening on his watch. This could be his big break to actually move up in the ranks without actually having to do anything! He headed to the front door and grabbed his radio. He unlocked the door for Caroline who stumbled in. "Thank you!" He made eye contact with her and all was lost.

Caroline gestured for Damon and Rebekah to join her. She looked back to the guard, now fully under her compulsion.

"Now Rick, lock the door and sit back at the monitors. Make sure no one else enters these doors. And radio me if anyone is coming or if anything happens."

Rick nodded and did as he was told. Once he was seated back at the monitors, the three began to search the station for the DiLaurentis/St. Gerard case files.

* * *

Hanna tried to visit Mona again to see if she could get any more information from her, but Mona wasn't allowed any visitors and was highly medicated. That was the first time she had gone completely crazy like that. That's what the nurse at the front desk told Hanna, anyway. She probably wouldn't be allowed any visitors for a while.

Hanna left the hospital feeling deflated. Not even Spencer waiting with a French vanilla mocha latte could cheer her up.

"Han, I know you're worried about Mona, but this is good for her. This means the doctors are taking care of her."

"I know, I know. It's just…" Hanna stopped walking and turned to face Spencer. "She was so unlike herself."

"I hear ya. And that's why I have a plan." She grabbed Hanna's arm and dragged her to a nearby table on the corner with a big, pink umbrella and sat down.

"We have full advantage here. Jenna and Garrett don't know we're onto them. Luckily for us, Garrett is still locked up, so we don't have to worry about following him." Spencer took a sip of her coffee and looked over Hanna's shoulder.

"Jenna, however, we've got in the palm of our hand."

Hanna turned around to follow Spencer's gaze and saw Jenna shopping at the boutique down the street. "Seriously, we're spying on her? You remember bitch can see now right?"

"We're not getting too close or making it too obvious, Han. We know how to do this."

"Any by 'we' you mean you and Aria, correct?"

Spencer searched the street for her partner in crime and sure enough, there was Aria across the street from the boutique, hat low over her face, newspaper up to hide her identity. She seemed to be keeping an eye on Jenna.

"Real inconspicuous, you two are."

"Han! Good word!" Spencer rolled her eyes and picked up her phone.

"All you two need are some walky-talkies and you'll be like a real duo, you know that?" Hanna mumbled and took a sip of her latte.

"Hi. Didn't you get my email? I broke the day down into shifts. I have from 4-6PM you have from 6-8PM and then we both meet up and discuss what we've observed while watching her movement from 8-10PM."

Spencer listened intently.

"Well, if you want to switch shifts because of your _plans _with Ezra, you need to actually let me know!" Spencer huffed and looked at her laptop. "Fine, you take from 4-7PM and I'll do the rest of the night by myself. I'm updating the spreadsheet and sending it to you now. But you have to call me with anything you've observed before you meet up with him."

She hung up the phone. "What?"

"When were you planning on telling Em and me about this?

"I just thought of the idea this morning. We only recently found out about the witchcraft stuff and Mona mentioning a girl with brown hair- that has to be Jenna. So Aria and I stayed up really late last night and then the idea sort of came to me. Why not follow Jenna? There's four of us, so splitting it into shifts isn't a bad idea right?"

"Not if we have a life…."

"Well, we don't have to watch her all the time. Just when she's up to something secretive or suspicious."

"And now? She's just shopping…

"Yeah, but she's at a shop so close to Mona's hospital. It could be something, it could be nothing."

"Well, maybe I'd like to help follow Jenna…"

"Well good, because I just lost my partner for the night… So hope you're not busy!" Spencer smiled and gave Hanna a puppy dog face, pouting her lips and making her eyes big.

"Plans on a Friday night? Never." Caleb happened to be out of town visiting his mom. "I'll watch her with you tonight."

Spencer clapped her hands, "Yay!"

"But… You owe me dinner. And my watch says it's only 5:24PM so we've got time until we take over. Let's go."

The two girls got up as inconspicuously as they could and left Jenna in Aria's hands.

* * *

Katherine downed another shot of whisky and motioned for the bartender to fetch another. She was feeling pretty down in the dumps after getting yelled at for having not only Rebekah in Rosewood, but now Damon and Caroline here, snooping.

Like she could do anything about that….

So Katherine planned to keep a low profile for a bit. Keep an eye on all of them, but from afar. That is, until she was ordered to do anything.

Tonight, she was drinking.

She looked around the restaurant, looking for anything to ease her pain a bit. The only relatively attractive person in the place was a busboy, cleaning up a table. She gave him her best smile and he made his way over.

Always so eager to talk to her.

She batted her eyes, "Hi. I'm Katherine."

He flipped the dirty rag he was holding over his shoulder, trying his best to play it cool in the presence of such a hot girl. "Hi, Katherine. I'm Mike."

"_Mike, get back to work!" _His boss just ran out of the kitchen to yell at Mike then disappeared behind the swinging doors again.

"That guy is just out to get me…" He shook his head and looked down. "I gotta get back to work…"

"Sure, don't want to get you in trouble." She put her head down and looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes, making her best innocent impression. "Maybe we could hang out tonight when you get off of work?"

Mike was shocked to be asked to be asked to hangout by such a hotter and older girl, but he played it off as cool as he could. "Yeah, sure, that'd be great. Meet me back here at 8."

"Will do." She smiled at him as he walked toward the kitchen. She could hear Mike's boss scolding him.

She threw some money down on the counter and left the bar, walking around the side of the building, looking for the back entrance to the kitchen.

Just as Mike's manager came outside for a smoke, Katherine grabbed him.

"Hi, you can keep me busy for a while." She locked eyes with the man and then sank her fangs into his neck.

* * *

Rich was very helpful in telling Damon, Rebekah and Caroline where the DiLaurentis and St. Gerard case files were located. Being that it was such a high profile case, the files were locked away in a separate conference room. They had no trouble at all getting the keys and directions from Rich.

"Wow, they sure have a lot of information on these cases…" Caroline's eyes widened as she looked around the room at all the boxes stacked on tables and shelves. "We could be here forever!"

"Yeah, and it's a Friday night and I'd like to get my flirt on. You know how many hot women I plan to find in this town?" Damon came into the room and grabbed a box. "Might as well start somewhere."

The girls rolled their eyes at him and the three of them spread out around the room, each grabbing a box. They started looking through case files and took pictures of any pertinent information.

"Says here Maya's body was cremated. Guess that's not going to help us much…" Damon frowned into his folder.

"Maybe it will." Caroline looked up from the box she was going through. "Maya's blood was found at Allison's grave."

"Yeah so?" Damon looked doubtful.

"Well, if her body was cremated, somebody got her blood either while she was still alive or before she was cremated and planted it at Allison's grave." Caroline looked pleased with herself.

"Yes! So maybe we're looking at someone involved in the morgue? Whoever performed the autopsy or some lab technician?" Rebekah's mind was moving a mile per minute, trying to come up with scenarios.

"Or, they got it when she was still alive…" Damon couldn't be upstaged by two girls. "So maybe someone at the hospital?"

Rebekah was trying to think of anyone that worked at either place, but being fairly new to town, she couldn't think of anyone.

"I'll have to ask Emily and see if Maya knew anyone. I'll pretend like I'm just curious…"

Suddenly, Rebekah's phone rang, cutting off her sentence and making the trio jump.

"Fuck, Beks, you couldn't even put it on vibrate?" Damon scowled at her, running his hands through his hair, trying to pretend like he didn't just get scared by the ringing phone.

"Sorry, it's Em. It'll just take a second."

"Hey! What's up?"

_Hi, nothing. I just wanted to see what your plans were for the night. I'm getting off work in a half an hour and I wanted to finish what we started the other day._

Emily's voice was low and sensual and Rebekah shuddered as a warm feeling swept down her body, remembering their hot make-out session the previous days.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm showing Damon and Caroline around town a bit, but I'll stop by once I'm finished here and we can finish whatever you'd like." She smiled into the phone.

_Sounds perfect! Don't keep me waiting too long._

Rebekah hung up the phone. Damn, that was hot. How was she going to concentrate on her task at hand when all she'd be thinking about was Emily?

Damon loudly cleared his throat and brought Rebekah back to the present. "Hello? Welcome back!"

Rebekah blushed and Caroline smirked at her. Damon continued on, "We all heard your girlfriend's sexy phone call but can we please focus here! Usually my mind is the one in the gutter."

"It hardly seems fair that you get to go play and I'm stuck with Damon all night long." Caroline pouted.

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "Doesn't Emily have any sexy friends we can talk to?"

Rebekah was pleased to get the attention off of her. "I'll tell you what? After this, you can take the night off and do whatever you want. And tomorrow I will properly introduce you to Emily and her friends."

"Deal." Caroline and Damon were down for that.

"Ok, but let's focus here…." The three got back to work. "Allison's body is still missing…" Damon trailed on.

"Yeah, that has to mean something." Caroline ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Why would anyone dig up a body?" Rebekah looked to Damon and Caroline for an answer to the question she's asked a million times.

Suddenly Damon dropped the file he was holding. "What if she wasn't dug up…"

"What do you mean?" Rebekah was confused.

"What if _she _crawled out of the ground?" Damon's eyes bore into Rebekah's.

"No….." Caroline wasn't sure she could believe that one. "You don't mean…."

"She might be a vampire." Rebekah said it, understanding where Damon was going with this.

She was shocked, but it wasn't really that hard to imagine. She found this place easy enough on the map; who's to say a bunch of other vamps didn't. Allison could have been turned and is now in hiding or out in the open in another town. But she'd have to be far away from Rosewood; her case was pretty popular and people would recognize her from the news if she just showed up.

"Ok, I'd say we found about all the information we could here. Maybe the next thing is to check into this… vampire thing." Rebekah's head hurt and she didn't want to think what this would mean. If she would ever have to tell Emily about Allison. How could that conversation go? Would she have to give away her secret too? And would Emily believe her? Most likely not…

"I can reach out to a friend. I bet she could tell me if there has been any talk of the Allison DiLaurentis case." Damon, always with his connections.

"That's creepy. I don't wanna think about it tonight." Caroline shuddered and rubbed her eyes. "But I sure can use a drink after all this."

That was definitely something the three could agree on. They locked up, put everything back in its original place and erased Rick's memory, before heading out of Rosewood's police station.

* * *

Spencer and Hanna met up with Aria to exchange some info about Jenna. Jenna had bought an ugly, red sun hat, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. She ate dinner at a small café and hailed a cab to take her home.

Aria was impatient going over this useless information. "Ok, well you two have fun tonight! I'm off to a reenactment of Hamlet with Ezra!"

"Bye, Ar, have fun!" Hanna waved.

"How super cool. Thanks for leaving me for that." Spencer sulked.

"Anytime!" Aria waved and drove off.

"Ok, so let's get focused here." Hanna stared at her laptop screen. "Aria said last she knew Jenna took a cab home. Aria followed it and it did leave her off at her home." She clicked around a bit. "Let's go see if she's still there."

"What are we gonna do, break into her house?"

"No, we'll just see if there are any lights on."

"And if she's not there?" Hanna pressed on.

Spencer ignored her. "Come on, Han."

Spencer had on a big floppy hat and sunglasses to hide her face. She parked across the street from Jenna's house and got out her binoculars.

"You look ridiculous do you know that? All dressed up in black. And where did you get those?"

"These?" She held out the binoculars. "My dad has these for hunting. I borrowed them. He won't miss them. He hasn't been hunting in years… Probably only bought them to make a client happy…" She rolled her eyes and continued watching Jenna's house.

Just then, the front door opened and both Hanna and Spencer jumped and ducked down into their seats. Jenna clicked her automatic door opener and hopped into her car; she seemed agitated. She pulled away from the curb and turned right at the end of her street.

Spencer calmly started her car and took the same path, making sure to stay far enough behind her to not raise any alarm.

It wasn't an easy task, especially with Hanna shouting, "Spence, speed up. You're going to lose her."

"I can't go any faster! Grandma in front of me can't drive!" Spencer tried to get around the car in front of her but it was driving in the middle of the street.

"Just keep your eyes out for her car ahead."

"Ok, turn left up here."

Spencer did as she was told. Jenna's car had pulled up to another house and a very drunk Noll Kahn got into the car. The girls could see their silhouettes; they kissed before Noll opened the door and puked all over the sidewalk. A very angry Jenna shoved Noll and turned him so that he was still sitting in the car but his body was facing the curb.

"Oh, that just made my night!" Spencer held up her hand, waiting for Hanna to give her a high five.

She returned the gesture, "You know, I'm proud of you Spence. You're not even mad that we didn't catch Jenna in some exciting or illegal activity."

Spencer smiled. "This just feels so much sweeter." She put the car in park and leaned over the steering wheel, not believing what she was seeing. Noll just emptied his stomach contents yet again, this time getting some vomit on Jenna's platform heels, which elicited a squeal from her. She was now yelling at a completely inebriated Noll.

"I just wish we brought some popcorn." She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her seat to watch the spectacle taking place in front of her.

* * *

Damon and Caroline were eager to check out a local restaurant. He was hungry and the only way he wouldn't get into trouble with Rebekah was if he secretly found someone tonight while she was busy with Emily. Plus, who couldn't use a drink after spending hours with Rebekah and Caroline. The two of them walked into a place on the corner of downtown Rosewood and chose a table closest to the door.

For a second, Damon thought he heard a familiar laugh, but a cute waitress came over to him and it was forgotten.

"Hi, I'm Paige. What can I get for you?"

"Hello, sweetheart." He smiled his award winning smile. She was unfazed.

"Anything to drink?" She asked, this time seeming more impatient. She even seemed to ignore Damon and look mostly at Caroline.

"I'll have a rum and coke." Caroline smiled and met eyes with Paige. "And I already showed you my ID."

"You got it. And for you?"

"I'll have a glass of whisky." She left.

The busboy was cleaning off the table next to them. "Sorry man, she's doesn't bat for our team. So you're not going to get anywhere with her." He smiled at Caroline though, which was all she needed.

Paige came back with their drinks and Damon downed it in one shot and ordered another. It was going to be a long night with Caroline and the busboy since all Damon had was this gay waitress. He rolled his eyes at Caroline, who was staring at the boy.

"I'm going outside for a bit. I'll be back soon." If he had to get through this night, he was going to find something to eat. And sure enough, walking toward him was a very attractive older woman with long brown hair.

"Hi, care for a drink?"

She was leaving her job at the bank in a tight gray pencil skirt and silky, low cut dark purple blouse. Her high heels clicked sharply on the sidewalk and she going to ignore him, but she stopped in her tracks after seeing how attractive he was. "Uh, sure I guess maybe one. Do I know you?"

"I'm new to town. Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand, waiting for the moment.

"Hi, Ashley. Ashley Marrin." She locked eyes with him and that was all it took.

"Let's go for a walk." He wrapped her arm around his and escorted her to the woods.

* * *

Rebekah couldn't wait to leave Damon and Caroline and get to Emily's house. She sounded so sexy on the phone. Rebekah wasn't used to seeing this side of Emily.

Rebekah rang the doorbell. Emily answered, wrapped in a towel. Another one was on her head, drying her hair. "Hey!" She kissed Rebekah and pulled her into the house.

"Sorry, I'm just getting out of the shower."

She wrapped her towel clad self around Rebekah, pinning her against the door.

"Is your mom home?"

Emily slowly shook her head, a sly smile creeping across her face. "Nope, she had a girls' night out. I promised her I would be good." Emily bit her bottom lip, eyes on Rebekah and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the stairs.

"Really…." Rebekah let Emily lead her upstairs. Sure, she had been in Emily's room before, but usually her mom was home and the door was kept open.

Emily pushed Rebekah down on her bed, the towel on her head falling off, spilling Emily's wet hair onto her shoulders. She closed and locked her bedroom door.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Emily pushed Rebekah flat on her back and straddled her, the towel now only covering most of her body.

Emily ran her tongue across Rebekah's ear and down her neck. A chill crept up Rebekah's body. She shuddered.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, we'll get to that…" Emily winked at Rebekah and pulled her face into a rough kiss, their tongues clashing. Emily nipped at Rebekah's lips.

Rebekah fought to sit up on Emily's bed, but Emily kept pushing her down, so Rebekah gave in. In the struggle, Emily's towel fell completely off her, revealing her beautiful bronze skin.

"Now that's a sight I can get used to." Rebekah ran her hands through Emily's hair, dragging her fingers down the sides of her face, further down, brushing the sides of her tits, feeling her tight abs and grabbing her firm ass.

Emily let out a gasp as Rebekah felt her up. She grinded into Rebekah's lap, the feel of Rebekah's tight jeans hitting that perfect spot felt nice against her soft skin.

Rebekah wrapped her hands around Emily's tight ass, her fingers sometimes running across Emily's now slick slit.

Emily kept grinding down into Rebekah's lap. Emily pulled off Rebekah's shirt and undid her bra, so they could be skin against skin. She slid her body up against Rebekah; her body now flush against Rebekah's. Rebekah sucked on Emily's neck, reminding to keep herself in check. It would be hard to keep her fangs down when she was this turned on. It would definitely be a challenge; she wouldn't be able to completely lose control. Rebekah continued to kiss Emily's neck and shoulder, enjoying the feel of her tongue across Emily's skin, and drawing her lips further south to Emily's perky tits. She gently bit her nipple, sending goosebumps across Emily's body. Emily's back arched and she put her hands on either side of Rebekah's head. Emily tilted her head back and gave in to Rebekah, as she licked and sucked on Emily's breast. She worked the other nipple with her fingers.

Rebekah stood up still holding Emily and laid her down on the bed. Rebekah kneelt down on the floor and spread Emily's legs. She enjoyed the smell of Emily's arousal. Rebekah licked her pussy and rubbed her clit, before sending one finger into Emily, hard. Emily's back arched off the bed and she sucked in her breath quickly. Rebekah kept up the slow torturous pace; slowing moving her finger out and then jamming it back in. Emily's orgasm was building and just as she was there and ready, Rebekah picked up the pace, quickly moving her finger in and out. Emily came, screaming and shuddering.

Rebekah enjoyed having Emily's naked body underneath her like this. She continued to work her fingers around Emily's pussy but Emily recovered more quickly than Rebekah had expected. Emily slithered away from Rebekah, coming around behind her. She flattened Rebekah down on the bed, so she was on her stomach and pulled off her jeans and underwear.

"Hmmm, you're nice and wet." Emily pushed her hand down in between Rebekah's legs.

"Well, yeah. After having you come like that. Fuck. How could I not be wet?"

Rebekah spread her legs and got up on her hands and knees. Emily slipped one finger inside, while using the other to explore Rebekah's body. Emily ran her hand across Rebekah's ass, then up her side to eventually play with her tits. Her skin was smooth and cool. Emily licked Rebekah's pussy from behind, her tongue lapping the already flowing juices. She picked up the pace of her fingers and Rebekah rode down on them hard. She was enjoying herself and it felt so good to be this close to Emily, but she couldn't allow herself to lose it and mess up everything.

Rebekah faked an orgasm, shouting Emily's name and falling forward on the bed. Emily joined her. Rebekah put her arm under Emily, allowing Emily to curl up into her shoulder and fall asleep. Rebekah just watched her, enjoying the sound of her slow, even breathing and listening to her heartbeat.

* * *

Katherine headed back to the restaurant early to wait for Mike. His manager was back in the kitchen, ordering around the cooks, but he was much calmer and ignoring Mike altogether. Katherine smiled to herself, proud of what a little compulsion could do.

She sat down at the bar for the second time this evening and ordered a long island iced tea.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, no. Not at all."

"Thanks." He pulled off his jacket, revealing a light blue, long sleeve button down. The sleeves were rolled up at the wrists, revealing his chiseled forearms. She tried not to stare but couldn't help herself.

He motioned to the bartender. "I'll have what she's having."

He turned to her, "It's been a rough day. I'm Wren." He held out his hand.

She took it, practically drooling. She loved hot men. "Katherine."

"And what are your plans for the evening, Katherine?"

"Why don't you tell me…" She ran her tongue across her lips and stuck out her chest.

"I have a few ideas." He took a long gulp of his drink, looking at her sideways.

"Excuse me just one minute. Don't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dare."

While Katherine was flirting with this hot stranger, she noticed Caroline sitting at a table by the door. Katherine had every intention of leaving with this "Wren" character; she rolled the name over in her mind. Yes, she could hear herself screaming that name a lot tonight. But she couldn't let Caroline see her here. And where was Damon if not with her? They would possibly be suspicious if Katherine _just happened _to be in the same town as them at this particular moment.

Katherine made her way to the back kitchen and found Mike hanging up his apron. He lit up when he saw her. "Hi!"

"Hey, Mike. Change of plans. I can't go out tonight."

He looked crushed, but determined to play it off cool. "Ok, not a problem." He shrugged his shoulders.

Even Katherine felt a little sorry for the guy. She made eye contact. _"Mike, go back to the restaurant. There's a blonde in the far corner named Caroline. She'll hang out with you tonight. And forget all about me. We never even met."_

"Yeah, yeah, ok." He walked off, not even looking back.

Katherine applied some lip gloss, making her lips shine, and sauntered back to the bar. She slid into her seat beside Wren. She looked over her shoulder at Mike, now off duty, talking to Caroline. She invited him to sit down, they were ordering some food; all seemed well.

"Now where were we?"

He held up his glass and she hers. "Cheers to a new friendship."

"Cheers."

"Let's get out of here."

"By all means."

* * *

Emily stirred and looked up at Rebekah.

"Hi." Rebekah smiled down at her.

"Hi, sorry for falling asleep. I just feel so comfortable with you." Emily buried her head in the pillow, embarrassed.

"I enjoyed it." She turned Emily's face back toward her and planted a loving kiss on her lips. Emily shifted herself so she was back in Rebekah's arms. They just lay there naked for a while, under Emily's comforter, enjoying the feel of each other before Rebekah broke the silence.

"Hey Em, I got a question for you. Did Maya know anyone that worked at the coroner's office or the hospital?"

"Why do you want to know? That's a really random question…" Emily bolted upright and looked suspiciously at Rebekah.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Rebekah grabbed Emily's shoulder and squeezed tenderly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I trust you. It's everyone else in this town that I don't trust. Your question just caught me off guard." She leaned into Rebekah and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"As for the morgue, I have no idea who works there. And the only person I know that is even remotely involved in the hospital in Spencer's sister. She sometimes volunteers there. But I'm not even sure if she knew who Maya was."

"Right, right." Rebekah would have to look into this further, but right now she wanted to change the subject.

"So what time is your mom coming home?"

"Good question…" Emily reached for her phone.

"Well, we're in luck. She's staying at a friend's house tonight." Emily leaned over and wrapped her arms around Rebekah's neck. Her tits rubbed against Rebekah and she moaned, moving herself into Emily.

"Can you spend the night?" Emily whispered into Rebekah's ear, giving her a coy look.

"Sure, let me just tell my Mom." Rebekah texted Damon, "_Staying with Em. See you in the morning. Check on Samara, plz. I owe you! :D –Beks"_

She put her phone down and settled back into bed with Emily. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Rebekah's phone buzzed. Damon responded with a, "_Samara is fine. Caroline is hammered and I am the chaperone. My, my how the roles have changed. You do owe me. Big time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do ; ). –D"_

Rebekah smiled at her phone. No matter how much she may complain about Damon, he did have her back. But she'd focus on that later. Now she had Emily.

She turned to face her. "My mom's cool with it."

"Perfect, I'll grab a movie, make some popcorn and we can just relax all night." Emily wrapped herself in a blanket and kissed Rebekah on the cheek.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rebekah pulled Emily back down onto the bed. "I'll come with you. I don't want to leave your side yet…"

Emily liked the way those words rolled off Rebekah's lips. "Thanks."

* * *

Rebekah left early the next morning so Emily's mom wouldn't catch them. Really, a night of sex made her very hungry and she wanted to get a proper meal in her and her friends before taking them to meet Emily's friends.

She snuck out of Emily's house through the back porch and texted Damon. _"Meet me in the woods behind Samara's house. We gotta eat."_

Damon and Caroline showed up in a few minutes. Caroline a little paler than usual.

"Ah, Car, you don't look so hot this morning." Rebekah laughed and looked at Damon.

"Yeah, somebody had too much to drink last night." He nudged Caroline lightly and she almost fell over.

"Whatever, I gotta eat." She chased after a bunny, leaving Damon alone with Rebekah.

"And you look well, Beks. How was your night?" Damon smirked at the blush on Rebekah's pale cheeks.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a perv. Let's go." They followed in the same direction as Caroline.

* * *

Emily had texted her friends late last night letting them know she wanted to introduce them to a few of Rebekah's friends. Spence wanted to get them all together anyway to tell them about Jenna, so they were all cool with it. Emily was the last of her friends to arrive at Spencer's. She was about to knock on the door when Rebekah, Damon and Caroline emerged from the woods.

"Hey, guys!" Emily walked over to Rebekah and put her arms around her neck. She pulled her in for a kiss, "Nice to see you again." She smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the door.

She yelled over her shoulder to Damon and Caroline, "Nice to see you guys again, too. How are you enjoying Rosewood?" She smiled at them, waiting for a response.

"So far, so good." Damon smiled politely.

"It's very nice. I'm really enjoying myself." Caroline elbowed him and gave him a cross look. "Be nice." She scolded him.

Emily opened up the door and walked in. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were all gathered around the couch. "Em, we've been waiting for you to get here…" Hanna looked up at her, annoyed at her tardiness.

"Sorry, I had to help my mom with stuff this morning." She turned back to the door. "Aren't you guys coming in?"

Rebekah, Damon and Caroline were stuck on the porch, having to be invited in by someone who actually lived in the house.

"Um, yeah, we're coming. But is Spencer home? We don't want to be rude." Caroline shrugged her shoulders at Emily.

"Yeah, let me get her for you." Emily motioned for Spencer to join her at the door.

"Spence, this is Samara, you remember her…" Emily smiled at Rebekah and threw her a wink. "And these are her friends, Damon and Caroline." They held out their hands to Spencer who shook them.

"Wow, I'm not used to having such formal guests at my home in Rosewood." She puckered her lips and laughed. "Please, come in. Make yourselves comfortable."

Rebekah could tell Damon was intrigued. Spencer was just his type; tall, brunette, smart with a sharp tongue. Yep, they would get along really well. Rebekah shook her head at him as she followed Spencer and Emily into the house.

Rebekah could hear Aria and Hanna talking about Jenna. She was vaguely following the conversation from the porch. She remembered Emily talking about Jenna in the past. Emily didn't like her, which meant neither did Rebekah, so she'd inquire about that later.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" Spencer was pouring hot water into tea cups for Aria and Hanna.

"No, thank you. We just ate." Caroline looked around Spencer's living room and took a seat next to Aria on the couch. "You have a beautiful home."

Spencer brought over the drinks and joined the ladies sitting at the couch. Damon remained standing near the door. Introductions were made and everyone got to talking.

"Yeah, we wanted to explore town a bit last night. So we went to this restaurant…"

"Oh, which one? My brother, Mike, works at one downtown." Aria liked Caroline's fun personality. She could see them being friends.

Caroline paled slightly more than her usual, pale vampire complexion. "Did you say Mike?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother. Tall, dark hair." Aria seemed confused. "Do you know him?"

Damon laughed. "Yeah, Caroline met him. I'd say she knows his lips pretty well…"

"Damon!" Both Caroline and Rebekah scolded him. "I'm sorry…" Caroline fumbled over an apology, not sure what she should do in this predicament.

"No, no need to be. He's a good kid. No reason he shouldn't have a little fun." Aria smiled at Caroline and squeezed her knee.

Suddenly, Damon stopped laughing and knocked a picture off of the mantle over the fireplace. He caught it just before it hit the floor. This startled everyone out of their conversation, but Rebekah and Caroline the most. Something must have caught Damon's attention.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking at your photos here. If you don't mind me asking, who is this with you in this picture?" Damon walked over to Spencer and handed her a frame.

"Oh, no problem." She took the frame from him, her fingers purposefully brushing his. She shuddered at how cold he was, especially on this hot summer day.

"That's just my sister, Melissa. We were at our family's lake house. Why do you ask?" She looked up at him. Of course she noticed how attractive he was. Since he introduced himself to her on the porch, she was drawn to him. He kept his distance in the living room, but her eyes kept roaming toward him. She felt him watching her, yet every time she looked up, his eyes were elsewhere. Yes, she was dating Toby, but he was always out of town, working. A girl needed some guy attention. Nothing wrong with looking…..

She stared at him, waiting for his answer. His voice was crisp and cool, "No reason, she just looked like someone I know from back home." He took the picture out of Spencer's hands and flashed it to Rebekah and Caroline. He didn't want to draw too much attention to it, but he had to show them.

"Yeah, she does look familiar. Like that girl who dated our friend, Ric…" Caroline shook her head in agreement, eyebrows raised and looked toward Rebekah.

Rebekah wanted to change the subject until later when they were alone and free to talk. "Yeah, weird! Now, Damon, why don't you stop being such an outcast and join us." Rebekah smiled at him and patted the couch next to her. When no one was looking, she mouthed "_Later_."

Damon put the picture back on the mantle and glared at Rebekah, while settling on an armchair across from Spencer. He smiled at Spencer and joined in on the conversation. Spencer was the master of lies and she was almost positive Damon was telling one right now.

Next on her to do list, find out what that was all about. There was no way Melissa had ever heard of, let alone been to, a town called Mystic Falls, had she?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I'm having a blast writing it! :D and The Vampire Diaries started again on Thursday! :D LOVE IT! It's refueling my love of Rebekah even more! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi all! Sorry it's been forever. You know how life has a tendency of getting in the way of things... But I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been thinking a lot about it actually and can't wait to continue! As you know, both PLL and TVD are back on and crazy things are happening in both shows. So my story is just doing its own thing! I've had this idea in my head for a long time, so I'm excited to get it all out! Hope you enjoy the continuation of….**

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

After a few hours of social chit chat, Rebekah, Damon and Caroline left Spencer's house. Caroline had plans to meet up with Aria and Hanna and go shopping later that evening. Rebekah and Emily were going on a date. So that left Spencer. And Damon. On the way outside, Damon lingered in the doorway.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you didn't have plans for tonight?" He tilted his head sideways and looked at her, his eyes boring into her soul.

"Yeah, well…. I'll probably meet up with the girls and go shopping." She really wanted to look into Jenna's connection to 'A' more, but even she needed a night off from that. She looked past Damon at Caroline and Rebekah; they were in deep conversation about something and kept looking over their shoulders.

"What was that all about? You know, with the picture of my sister? You think you know her?" She matched his look and tilted her head right back at him.

"It's nothing, Spencer. She just looks like one of our friends. Obviously it's not her." He began to walk away, still facing her.

"Nice to meet you, Spence. Maybe if you decide to not go shopping tonight, we can catch a bite to eat." He smirked his usual smirk; lips pouted off to the side, and kind of chomped his teeth on the word 'bite'. Spencer didn't know whether to be afraid or turned on.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." She headed back inside and closed the door, leaning against it. Her heart was racing. It wasn't often a boy could do that to her. The only boy that made her feel that way was Toby. Her boyfriend. She shook her head, trying to shake away thoughts of Damon and joined her friends in the living room. They had real work to do; Jenna stalking.

She headed over and sat on the chair that Damon had occupied. It smelled like him; cologne and aftershave, with a hint of the outdoors. She leaned back and closed her eyes, thoughts of him racing through her head. She briefly heard sentences about Jenna.

"Hello, earth to Spence, Master Spy. We need you. Get your computer with the Jenna stalking schedule."

"Yeah, sure sorry." Spencer was rudely woken from her daydream by Hanna. She pretended nothing was wrong as she opened her laptop and handed out their schedules for the upcoming week. Not one of the girls said a word, but they were all thinking it. Damon was hot.

Spencer pulled out her computer and was going through the schedule with her friends, when her phone went off. They all paused and looked at her.

"No worries, guys. It's probably just Toby checking in with me."

She got up from her spot on the chair to go to the counter, where her phone was charging. The color drained from her face as she read the text aloud.

_"I'd be more careful of who I just invite into my house, Spencer. You never know when you're going to want to take that back and it'll be too late. –A"_

* * *

After leaving the group of girls, Damon met up with Caroline and Rebekah in the woods, the only safe place they could talk without fear of being overheard.

Caroline was in a good mood. After days of thinking the worst, she was happy to meet some new people. "So Emily's friends are really nice! I hate that people are bothering them."

"Yeah, look at you, going out shopping with the girls. Just like old times." Damon peered at Caroline through his half closed eyes.

"Shut up, Damon. Elena is busy with Stefan all the time and Bonnie is always doing stuff. I need to do things, normal non-vampy things, with other girls! There's nothing wrong with making new friends!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Damon. "Hmf."

"Ok, you two, it's fine. They are nice girls and the more you hang out with them the faster they trust us and we find out who's behind the threats and messages." Rebekah really only cared about what happened to Emily but because Emily cared about her friends, Rebekah would too.

"Look, we all might not want to admit it, but that picture was definitely Dr. Hottie who was boning Alaric." Damon looked at both blondes, knowing he was right, but he still wanted confirmation.

Caroline was first to respond, even though she was still slightly annoyed with Damon. "I will admit, she looks just like her… But can she be a doppelganger?" Caroline looked at Rebekah. "Is that possible? How many doppelgangers are out there?"

Rebekah didn't know the answer to that. "I think we need to check this girl out. I don't know if she's involved, but if she is, it can't be good." She pouted. "Plus, I want to be the only one with a doppelganger in this town!"

Damon gave her a playful nudge as they headed into the woods for their dinner. "I don't know Beks, you might have some competition for the best looking doppelganger in Rosewood!" He risked a sideways glance, which made him lose focus of what was in front on him. Not a good idea, being that Rebekah was a much older vampire than himself.

"You are such an ass." She pushed him hard and sent him flying into a tree directly ahead of him. Damon whacked into the tree hard and fell to the ground. He sprang up from his knees, dusting off dirt and leaves, and ran into the forest after Rebekah. They had a rough game of tag going, tackling each other and running through trees and jumping over logs.

Caroline was trying to keep up; "Ok, children. Let's eat because we all have plans for later." She looked toward Damon. "Except for you. You are checking out this Melissa chick tonight. See what you can find out about her."

Damon smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to know who she was. And maybe her little hottie of a sister would be home. All the more reason to check out her house tonight.

* * *

Katherine was trying to lay low. She still didn't want Damon, Caroline and Rebekah knowing she was in town. But she had strict orders to keep an eye out and see what they were up to. It couldn't be a coincidence that Katherine was ordered to Rosewood just as soon as Rebekah showed up in town. She didn't know the whole plan, but her superior was pretty much all knowing, so Katherine knew it was serious.

"Oh great, now the stupid trio have just been introduced to Emily's friends at Spencer's house." She mumbled under her breath.

They were bound to figure something was up. She was not thrilled to make this call.

"Hey. I think we might have a problem."

_Well fix it. I don't have time for your errors._

"Listen, I did not sign up for this! I'm not Elena; I don't get off on helping others and fixing everyone's problems. Why don't you ask for her help? You were her friend…"

_Stop talking. Don't ever bring up Elena to me again. She's too weak for this. I need you. And if you don't want to help me, I have other ways of disposing of you._

Katherine was silent on the other end of the line.

_Oh? Nothing else to say? Good. Now fix your problem and get back here. I need you._

Katherine hung up her phone. Fuck. This was not how she wanted to spend her life. She needed to sort this mess out quickly and get back to her fun life, hunting and fucking whomever she pleased.

She made another call.

"Meredith. It's Katherine. We've got a problem."

_You're not supposed to call me on this number- except for emergencies. Shit. What's going on? Where are you?_

"You're not gonna be happy. I'm in Rosewood."

Silence on the line.

_And? Does anyone know anything?_

"Not yet, but Damon, Caroline and Rebekah just left your house. I mean, they will see the pictures and realize soon enough who you are."

_Fuck. I'm on my way. _

Another pause.

_Was she mad?_

"Well, she wasn't happy. And her witchy highness is really starting to piss me off. So let's get this whole ordeal over with and be done with all of this, okay?"

_Deal. Call you when I get home._

* * *

Spencer was grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. She poured the steaming hot water in from the kettle and was just about to mix in the hot cocoa when the doorbell rang. She jumped and spilled hot chocolate powder all over the counter.

"Damnit." She looked toward the clock. 7 PM. Who could it be? Her parents were out, her friends were out, Toby was out of town working. She just wanted to spend the night alone, on the couch, with a good book.

"Coming." She yelled as she made her way to the door.

She looked through the glass window and couldn't believe her eyes. She opened the door.

"Damon. What are you doing here?"

He smiled and leaned against the door frame. "I thought you were going shopping with the girls."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to spend a quiet night at home. What do you want?" She wrapped her sweater tighter around herself, feeling his words snake their way around her body, causing her to stifle a chill. Normally guys didn't make her nervous. So why was she like this in front of Damon?

"Well, I'll let you get to it. I won't keep you long. I wasn't sure you'd be here but I'd figured I'd stop and see. I lost my wallet and I was hoping it fell out while I was sitting in your living room today."

"Oh, ok, well come on in and look."

Spencer moved back and opened the door wider. Damon stepped into the familiar house. He has just been here a few hours ago. Of course, his wallet was tucked safely into his back pocket, but he needed an excuse to get into the living room and look at the pictures of Spencer's sister.

"I'll be right in to help you look. I spilled some hot chocolate in the kitchen."

She hooked her thumb over her shoulder, motioning to the kitchen. Then she shook her head, realizing she sounded like an idiot. He didn't need to know that.

"Make sure you put in a lot of little marshmallows; that always makes it taste better." Damon smiled that fucking award winning smile.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered under her breath as she backed out of the room, shaking her head at herself.

Damon turned his back, pretending not to hear her, and laughed to himself. He enjoyed the effect he had on people, but Spencer was a little too young for him. Nothing wrong with a little flirting though.

He headed over to the mantle where he first saw the picture of Spencer sister. Spencer called her Melissa but Damon knew her as Meredith.

_The names are so close. Does that mean anything?_

He needed to find out if she was a doppelganger or if she was the same person. Why would one person be living a double life? She had to have something to hide.

Damon was looking for of a picture of Melissa to see if she had some kind of tattoo, mark, scar, or anything that would be identifiable, but only on her.

_I would ask my best bud, Alaric himself if she had any significant marks on her body but, oh right, he died_.

Damon shook his head to rid him of thoughts of Alaric.

"Fucking prick, leaving me here to take care of these stupid children."

Damon would never admit it out loud, unless he was more than a few drinks in, but he missed Alaric. He was a good friend to Damon. Granted, he knew Damon was an ass, but he knew the logic behind his motives, and he usually backed him up. He saw the good in Damon, when very few others did.

Damon walked the length of the mantelpiece, checking out all of the pictures. Most were of the girls from when they were younger. Some were from family holidays, like Christmas and birthday parties.

He made his way over to the other side of the room and grabbed a picture off the living room end table. It was Spencer and her sister from what looked like a family gathering, perhaps an award banquet for Spencer. Melissa wore a scowl and looked miserable in the picture. But Spencer was beaming, holding a big trophy, as were her parents. Unfortunately, Melissa was conservatively dressed, so Damon couldn't get a look at her body for any markings.

He found another photo. It looked like it was taken just a few years ago. It appeared Spencer and Melissa were on a family vacation on a beach somewhere. Spencer was the main person in the photo; she had the camera in her hands and she was smiling, standing on a fancy hotel balcony, the ocean sweeping out behind her. Her sister was off to the side of the photo, with her back to the camera. She turned her head halfway, so you could see in her side profile that it was Melissa. They were both sporting bikinis and Damon noticed that Melissa had a small birthmark on her right shoulder. He couldn't exactly make it out from the picture, but it looked like it was in the shape of a "U".

_Not the best clue, but it could be something. _

Damon heard Spencer making her way back to the living room. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the photo and sat on the chair he was in earlier in the day.

Spencer walked into the room with a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a book in the other hand. "Did you find your wallet?"

Damon held up his right hand, the wallet between his pointer and middle fingers. "Right where I hoped it would be." He smiled and got up. "Thanks for letting me have a look around, Spence."

"S-sure, Damon." She looked after him. "I'm sorry I was a terrible host. Are you leaving or do you want some hot chocolate?" She raised her mug in her hand a little.

"You were great, Spencer." Damon turned to her and made eye contact. "I'm going to go and you're going to sit and read your book and drink your hot beverage and forget I was even here tonight."

He made his way to the door and turned around. Spencer had settled into the chair he just got up from and wrapped a blanket across her lap, the book already opened, hot chocolate in hand.

He slipped out just as silently as he slipped in.

* * *

Spencer was enjoying her quiet night in. No one had bothered her. Her phone hadn't gone off in hours and she was getting to the good part in her book when the doorbell rang.

She looked at her phone, 8PM. She wasn't expecting anyone to visit her tonight, so who could it be?

She begrudgingly got up from her comfortable spot on the chair- she barely used this chair but the fact that Damon liked it suddenly made it Spencer's favorite piece of living room furniture. She thought of the text she received from _A _before and felt a shiver run through her body. She threw the blanket around her shoulders and walked to the door. She could have sworn she was having déjà-vu right now but she shook the feeling away and looked through the glass window.

A familiar figure outside waved and yelled, "Come on, Spencer. Let me in."

"Melissa? What are you doing here?" Spencer cracked the door open slightly, shocked that her older sister was here, standing on the porch in front of her.

"Hi, Spence! Sorry I forgot my keys so I couldn't let myself in."

Melissa pushed past Spencer into the house, looking around.

"Is anyone else home?"

Spencer shut the door with a loud slam. "No, mom and dad are out at a fundraiser. They said they won't be home till later. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, sis." Melissa stuck her tongue out at Spencer and settled the bag that was over her shoulder down onto the floor. "The air conditioning is getting fixed in my apartment. It's so stuffy and uncomfortable there. I figured I'd just spend a few days at a home while it gets fixed."

She smiled at Spencer. "Maybe we can spend some quality sister time together too?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm at the end of my book and it's getting good. I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer made her way back to the chair and opened her book, completely ignoring Melissa, which is just what Melissa hoped would happen. She liked Spencer, she did, honestly, for the most part, but she had bigger things to deal with.

She grabbed her bag and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door, making sure Spencer didn't follow her up the stairs, and pulled out her phone to send a quick text.

_Hey Katherine, I just got home. Spencer is here, but she seems her normal bitchy self, none the wiser. I'll call you tomorrow and we can make our game plan._

* * *

Katherine's phone went off. She saw Meredith's text and responded with a sarcastic, "Super, can't wait! :D" She rolled her eyes. "Dumb bitch." This was not her idea of fun.

She was hiding in the woods across from Rebekah's house. She couldn't see much, but the curtain in Rebekah's bedroom window was opened just enough that she could get a glimpse in. She just watched Rebekah get ready for a date with Emily, curling her hair and applying her makeup at the mirror by the window. She only heard Rebekah's side of the conversation, but she felt that was totally enough. They were going mini golfing and the winner will buy the ice cream. Katherine felt sick from listening to this ridiculous conversation. And she didn't know people went golfing for fun? "Wow, how dates have changed in this generation…" Emily was just picking Rebekah up and they were having a small make out session in the car.

"Gag me."

Katherine rolled her eyes and made her way across the street to Rebekah's house as Emily turned around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

"I will warn you, I'm a pretty good mini golfer." Emily smiled, clearly flirting with Rebekah. "Yeah, I'm the competitive and athletic one out of all my friends. Aria and Hanna are terrible, but once I beat Spencer at mini golf, they refused to play games against me." She shrugged and hit her purple ball into the hole. "That's 2 for me."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty good at it too." Rebekah had honestly never played mini golf before but it was similar enough to other games she had played, and being the only girl in her family, she had quite the competitive streak as well. It also helped that she was an original vampire, her senses and abilities were quite sharp. She lined up her shot and sunk her orange ball on the first swing. "One for me."

She winked at Emily. "I can see this is going to be a close game." Emily winked back at her and took her hand, leading her to the next course.

Emily bent down to put her ball on the green. She set up her shot, the ball in line with the hole, her legs shoulder length apart, and just as she pulled back her club to swing, Rebekah came up behind her and put her hands around her waist.

"You know, it's going to be hard for me to beat you with you distracting me like this." Emily looked up from the green and turned her head to face Rebekah. She smiled, leaning her body back into Rebekah's.

"I can't help it, you just looked so cute. I wanted to be closer to you. But while I'm here…" Rebekah reached down into her pocket and pulled out a bracelet. "Don't be freaked out, it's not like I'm buying you presents and stuff. My friend in the LGBT club made different kinds of jewelry to sell as a fundraiser- kind of like the 'Livestrong' bands. It's to support the LGBT community. I thought you would like it. I actually bought bracelets for your friends too."

Rebekah slid the bracelet onto Emily's wrist. Little did she know it was intertwined with vervain, which would prevent her from being compelled. Rebekah would have to remind Damon and Caroline that the girls would soon all have vervain bracelets.

Emily put her arm out and shook her wrist. "Samara, thank you. It's beautiful." Emily turned around, still in Rebekah's arms, and kissed her.

"Now, if you'll stop distracting me, I have a game to win and an ice cream to be awarded."

Rebekah wasn't sure if she wanted to let Emily win. She was so cute and definitely competitive and Rebekah was having a great time. She decided to make the game look close, but ended up taking the win. On the last shot, Rebekah shot the ball and got a hole in one. It set off some kind of alarm. Lights and sounds exploded from the clown head at the last hole of the course.

"Shit, did I break it or something!?" Rebekah was freaked out and looking to run away before anyone would see.

Emily was stunned. "Wow! I've never seen anyone do that before! I've never done that before! You just won a free game!" Emily said, jumping up and down.

Rebekah was beyond embarrassed as people starting staring at her, but Emily looked so pleased. Rebekah felt better when people started to applaud and some even came up and shook her hand. By the time the cashier handed her the pass for a free game, she was smiling just as wide as Emily.

"Guess we'll be coming back for more of mini golf." Emily winked at Rebekah. "And for that, I'm not even upset you beat me! Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Emily grabbed Rebekah's hand and led her to the car.

* * *

After leaving Spencer's house, Damon was intrigued to find out more about this Melissa chick. But he also promised Rebekah and Caroline that he'd look into the DiLaurentis case. So he figured it best for him to leave Rosewood and head back to Mystic Falls to get some actual work done. He had a lot of information to dig up.

"Why am I the one doing all the work here? I'm not getting anything out of it…" Damon rolled his eyes at himself; always getting caught up in his friends' drama. But deep down, he didn't mind helping them. It kept him busy and gave him something to do, other than drink his days away, pining over his brother's girlfriend.

Damon was hoping to have some fun tonight. It was Friday; people like to let loose on Friday nights. But as he passed by the local bar, he reminded himself he was too busy for that tonight. He had been trying to get in touch with an old friend, a witch from down south, who could do a locator spell. He had hoped that she could try to find Allison DiLaurentis' body. He wasn't sure if a witch could do a locator spell on a dead girl's body, but it was worth a shot. However, this witch wasn't returning his phone calls. Damon could have made the trip himself; took off for a few days and looked for her. Last he knew, she was still in New Orleans, running her own local shop, but what if she wasn't in her usual spot? Then the trip would be a waste.

He also contemplated calling Bonnie, Elena and Caroline's friend, who also happened to be a witch. But she absolutely loathed Damon. And he really couldn't blame her for that. Damon wasn't all that fond of her either. Caroline could probably ask Bonnie for help and she'd do it happily, but Damon was too proud to let that happen. He'd figure it out on his own. Like he always did.

He was thinking about giving up for the night, calling it quits and just letting loose, screw the work, it could get done tomorrow, but something pushed him past the bar. He wanted to check the town records to see if there was a picture of Meredith Fell with her back exposed. He had to see if she had a birthmark matching the one from the photo of Melissa Hastings.

Damon walked into town and headed straight for the records building. It was way past closing time, so no one would be there. He walked around back and jiggled the handle right and then left and left again and, sure enough, the lock clicked opened and he walked right in.

"Stupid town with their dumb ass security." He mumbled under his breath.

Damon wasn't sure if he'd find anything useful here. He should probably just go to Meredith's house and look at her own pictures, or better yet, check out Meredith's shoulder himself, but they weren't exactly on friendly terms. Alaric kept everyone in line and now that he was gone, some people were less… friendly. The last time Damon saw Meredith, he teamed up with Klaus and set up a trap in the hospital to kill a hunter. Needless to say, Meredith wasn't happy with vampires blowing up her hospital and putting actual people at risk. She was pretty pissed and Damon thought it was best to not seek her out just yet.

He figured his best chance at finding anything useful would be to look through the newspaper articles from the Mystic Falls Debutante Ball. Meredith Fell was one of the founding families, so she was required to attend the ball and she had to wear an authentic ball gown. He couldn't exactly remember what she wore that day, being that he was pretty busy keeping new born vampire Elena from going insane and ripping out anyone's throats, but he was hoping Meredith picked something scandalous enough so he could see her exposed shoulder. He figured he'd have less luck finding articles of her from the hospital, where she'd be wearing her hospital scrubs and being totally covered.

Damon, being pretty familiar with breaking into places in Mystic Falls, knew his way around. He made his way to the back of the building, through the office and went to the computer. There, he was able to look up all the newspaper articles from the ball. He also looked for who the photographer was for the ball and hacked his way into the records database. As old-fashioned as Mystic Falls was, they really liked to keep their databases up to date, so he knew for a fact that the backups of the photos would be saved on there.

Sure enough, he found the pictures pretty easily.

"Whoa. 769 pictures. It wasn't that exciting of a day!" He scrolled through the pictures, one by one. Most were of the debs themselves, walking in with their dates and doing the stupid customary dance. For a moment, Damon let his mind wander back to the time when Elena was a debutante and Stefan was AWOL so Damon stepped in to be her dance partner. He only let his thoughts linger for a moment, before he snapped back to the present. The photographer happened to snap a few shots of the crowd; most seemed to be enjoying the ball. He captured the people dancing and smiling; the photos looked very natural.

There were a few pictures in which he spotted Meredith Fell, but there wasn't a clear shot of her from the waist up, and none at all of her shoulders. Besides, it looked like she covered her strapless dress with a shawl, so even if Damon could blow up one of the images, it would do him no good.

"Well, so much for that."

He pulled out his phone and texted Rebekah and Caroline. "No luck with the newspapers and pics from the ball, but have no fear, Damon is here." He even rolled his own eyes at how cheesy it sounded, using the Zorro tag line, but he hit send and put his phone away. He made his way out the same way he got in, locking up behind him.

Finding nothing worthwhile since being back in Mystic Falls, Damon made his way to the liquor store, needing something to take the edge off from his uneventful evening. He bought two 6 packs and headed to his favorite drinking spot. It was a cool, brisk night, but not too windy. The stars were out but the sky was black and cloudless. He sat on the ground and cracked opened a bottle of beer, resting his back against Alaric's tombstone.

"Hey there, old friend." He lifted the bottle in the air. "Cheers." He put the bottle to his lips, enjoying the sensation of the cool liquid flowing down his throat and started to fill Alaric in on all the excitement he'd been missing.

* * *

Katherine didn't know what had brought Rebekah to Rosewood. Maybe, similar to herself, she was sick of Mystic Falls and just wanted to get out. The town, the people. It could all get very boring.

But one thing Katherine couldn't fathom was that Rebekah was just staying at this random house.

Or was it random?

It wasn't a mansion and the lawn wasn't perfectly landscaped. It was just your normal, average house. So what made this house appealing to Rebekah?

Katherine didn't like Rebekah at all but she did feel like she knew something about her- and nothing Rebekah did was random. She always had a purpose for every mean and malicious thing she did. Katherine understood mean and malicious. You might even say she could respect it.

So what was the significance of this house?

Katherine made her around the house; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe the owner was dead? How else would Rebekah be able to get in?

Compulsion? Okay, maybe. Or maybe it was just that. An inconspicuous place where Rebekah could hide while she was… What? What was she doing?

Katherine tried the back door. It was locked. So she tried the front door. Same thing. So she rang the doorbell. No answer. What a great time this was turning out to be. Katherine was about to turn around and head back to the woods she'd been hiding in, when she heard a faint sound from inside the house. It may have been a creaking floorboard, it was so faint, but it was enough to get her to run to the window. She peered inside but the curtains were drawn, so she couldn't see much.

She waited a few minutes, her ears perked up, waiting for any sound to come from inside the house, but she heard nothing. Defeated, she made her way back across the street to the patch of trees she was watching the house from earlier. A sudden movement in the upstairs window caught her eye. Someone had pulled the curtain back and tried to see who was ringing the doorbell. Katherine only caught a quick glimpse of the figure, a girl with long, blonde hair. But she was shocked. She could have sworn the girl was Rebekah. But if Rebekah was out with Emily, then who was hiding upstairs?

"What have we here?" Katherine rubbed her hands together in excitement. "Maybe this wasn't such a waste after all!"

* * *

**Thank you to those of you who recently reviewed or followed! That helped motivate me to get moving again! Hope you enjoy! It's not a super long fic, so I'd say we're probably about halfway? I know where it's going, but I'm sure how many more chapters it will take me to get there! I'll be back with more soon! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Damon woke up the next morning in the same spot he remembered being in the night before.

"What the…"

He brushed leaves from his sleeves and ran his hand through his hair, as he shook his head, trying to clear it. He was groggy from the two 6 packs he killed in very little time and his neck was sore from sleeping on the ground.

He pulled out his phone to check the time and realized he had a missed call.

"Finally." He hit '1' on his keypad to listen to the voicemail.

_Damon Salvatore. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. And I'm surprised it sounds like this has nothing to do with the girl who's sired to you. Shame, I'm interested to hear more about that. Anyway, it looks like you won't be leaving me alone anytime soon, so call me back. _

Nandi was arrogant, just like her mother and her grandmother had been. He had asked for Nandi help when he found out Elena was sired to him. She tried to trick Damon into believing that she wasn't Nandi. After Damon called her bluff, it seemed like she might have some respect for him. Or at least he liked to think so. But that was an issue for another time. For now, he needed Nandi's help with the DiLaurentis case.

He scrolled down to her number and hit call.

_Damon. How nice to hear from you._

"Hello yourself, Nandi. I need your help."

_I figured you might. What can I do for you this time?"_

* * *

The sunlight shining through the window woke Spencer early the next morning. She was still unsure as to why Melissa was really here. It was suspicious that the day Damon saw a picture of Melissa and thought he recognized her that Melissa just shows up in town… It could be nothing.

But Spencer knew her sister. And there was definitely a reason she was here in Rosewood at this moment.

She sneaked past Melissa's bedroom door. It was opened a crack and Spencer could see Melissa was still in bed, sound asleep.

Spencer rushed downstairs to see if her sister left any of her bags down there. She respected certain people's privacy, but Melissa was not one of those people. Unfortunately, it looked like Melissa had all of her belongings with her in her room. Spencer was seriously considering going upstairs and into Melissa's room, when her phone went off.

It was a text from Hanna.

_'A' emergency. My house. Now._

Spencer ran upstairs and threw on the first clothes she could find; some jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked in the mirror and ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her purse and laptop, and ran out the door with phone and keys in hand.

Melissa rolled over in bed just as Spencer's car was pulling out of the driveway. She grabbed her phone.

"Hey Katherine. I've been waiting for Spencer to leave. She just left. Come over."

* * *

Damon was pleased with himself. He made plans with Nandi; she had been meaning to take some time off. Supposedly a freak tropical storm was making its way to New Orleans. Damon didn't want to know if she had any control over that or not. Plus, Nandi was insisting she really wanted to meet the vampire girl who was sired to Damon. So she decided to make the trip to Mystic Falls. She'd be arriving in a few days and after she helped Damon with his present case, then he promised he would introduce her to Elena.

Sounded like a good plan.

Not necessarily one he was looking forward to, but good enough.

Damon just finished talking to Rebekah and she sounded pleased. Caroline wanted to travel to New Orleans and finally get to check out the area, but she would settle for things this way.

_Who ever thought you'd be best buds with the original bitch herself? It was strange, the curve balls life can throw at ya…_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He felt pretty accomplished so far. Being that he had already taken care of one of the things on his to do list, he was onto his more daunting task. He decided he'd go see Meredith Fell. He wouldn't be able to get into her house; she had never invited Damon or any of his other vampire friends inside. And he wouldn't be able to compel her to let him in. She wasn't stupid and she'd definitely be wearing vervain, probably even drinking it.

He figured the best idea was to just go visit her. No, he wasn't planning on undressing her in the hospital, although he wouldn't have minded that at one time. But that was before she had slept with Alaric. Now, thinking about her in an intimate way was just wrong on so many levels. And not even Damon stooped that low.

He just wanted to see her and have a chat with her. Maybe he could make plans to meet up with her later. He wanted to see what she was up to; if she was acting suspicious.

He made his way to the hospital. Damon knew what floor she worked on, so he sauntered right up to the nurses' station.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm looking for Dr. Fell." He smiled his sexy Damon smile at the elderly nurse.

"Can I ask who you are, sir?" She looked up from her computer and Damon captured her eyes in his.

"I'm a friend and I figured I'd stop by and see if she was free for an early lunch." His smooth voice captured the woman and held her mesmerized, or rather, compelled. She couldn't look away if she tried. And she was not trying.

"Let me check her schedule." She rummaged around some papers on her desk to clear away everything blocking her view of the giant calendar that covered her desk.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like Dr. Fell isn't in today."

"Really? Do you know where she is?"

"It says here she took a few vacation days. She'll be back next week."

Damon peered forward and took a look at the calendar. Sure enough, in green marker were the words, "Dr. Fell-Vacation Day" for the rest of the week and weekend.

"Thank you…." Damon looked down at her name tag. "Patricia." She smiled up at him.

"I'll see her another time. Forget I even dropped by."

She turned to the computer and went back to her work, humming along to the song on the radio.

* * *

On her way to Hanna's house, Spencer got a call from Aria to pick her up. She recently had a fight with her dad and he took the keys from her. They called Emily but she said she'd meet them there. They all got to Hanna's around the same time.

Hanna was already waiting at the door for them and they were being ushered up to her room.

"You girls are here awfully early, is everything okay?" Mrs. Marin was in the kitchen, dressed for work, eating cereal and reading the morning paper. She checked her watch. "It's not even 9 o'clock. Why are you even up that early in the summer?"

The four girls exchanged hurried glances.

"Good morning, Mrs. Marin. Yes everything is fine. See, it's Toby's birthday this week and I just panicked because I got an email and what I ordered him online is going to be late. I need help picking out another gift. Who better than Hanna and Aria?" She smiled and added, "Emily is just here for support."

Emily gave Spencer a face, while both Aria and Hanna stifled giggles. "See you later, mom." Hanna pushed the girls the rest of the way upstairs.

Once they got to her bedroom, she closed the door.

"What they hell, Spence? Why did you have to add, 'Emily is here for support?' What does that even mean?" Emily snapped at Spencer.

"I was just teasing Em. But you know, you don't have a boyfriend. Honestly, if it was Toby's birthday, would you help me pick something out for him?"

"Um, yes, hello! Toby and I are really good friends. I'd totally tell you to get him the most recent Call of Duty and a gamer headset and he'd love you forever."

That shut Spencer up quickly, as she remembered Emily did know Toby pretty well.

"Sorry Em."

"No worries." She smiled at her and sat next to her on Hanna's bed.

"Yeah, she picked out Caleb's Christmas gift and let me just say, he thanked me all night long." Hanna winked at Emily.

"Eww Han, too much info! And cool, now if you guys are finished arguing about Toby's imaginary birthday gift, can we please talk about why we're all here?" Aria reminded everyone of the severity of the situation. Hanna grabbed her phone; she looked nauseous.

"Han, what's going on?" Spencer was sitting on the bed in the middle of Aria and Emily.

Hanna made her way over to them and passed the phone to Spencer. There was a text conversation opened on the screen.

_The brown haired lady visited me again. I'm scared, Hanna. Help me. _

"Mona sent me this text this morning." She paused, for dramatic effect. "She isn't supposed to have a phone in Radley so I don't know how she got her hands on it."

"What does she expect you to do about it?"

"Why does she keep calling Jenna the brown haired lady? She knows her name!"

"Did you respond to her?"

Spencer, Emily and Aria all spoke at the same time.

"I am her friend, well I used to be anyway, and she told me about the brown haired lady before, so she must think I can do something? I don't know why she isn't just calling her 'Jenna'. And no, I didn't know if I should text her back. There, I think I covered all your questions." Hanna threw her hands up in exasperation. "Obviously, I need your help. That's why I called you all here." She looked like she was close to tears.

"I am so sick of this!" Spencer handed Hanna back her phone and got up off the bed. "Jenna has played with us long enough. I'm putting a stop to it."

"What are you gonna do, Spence?" Hanna took Spencer's seat between her friends; Aria grabbed her hand and Emily put her arm around Hanna's shoulders to calm her down.

"I don't know yet. But I'm sure we'll come up with something." She grabbed her laptop out of her bag and opened it up to their Jenna schedule.

"Now, let's figure out how to take this bitch down once and for all."

* * *

Katherine was in no hurry this morning. She got the call from Meredith about ten minutes ago, but it had interrupted her breakfast. Ever since Katherine was forced into Rosewood, she had been staying in the DiLaurentis household, under strict orders. The hot DiLaurentis brother, Jason, came and went as he pleased. When he came, Katherine made him her play thing, feeding off of him and fucking all over the house. Unfortunately, he wasn't here right now, so Katherine had to find other ways to occupy herself.

Currently, she was sucking on the neck of some hot girl who had the unfortunate luck of picking today to run by the DiLaurentis house. But Katherine was cool with that. She woke herself up when she heard someone panting and breathing heavy on the wooded trail out back. It took her no time at all to catch her, compel her and bring her back to the house. Katherine was just finishing up with her when her phone rang. She told Meredith she'd be there within the hour.

Katherine looked at the half naked girl. "Go back to your house. You finished your run and you really need to take a shower."

The girls blue sports bra was covered in blood.

"And maybe dispose of that too."

Katherine was sad to have to force the girl to leave so soon. She was pretty sure she could have some fun with her. She watched the girl leave, her ass swaying back and forth in the tight spandex shorts she had on.

"Damn shame." Katherine muttered to herself as she headed upstairs. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks had a healthy, post-feed blush to them and her hair was still curled, lying perfectly around her face. She washed the blood from her lips and smiled at herself. "Yes, Katherine. You do look perfect this morning."

She changed into a clean red tank top and tight white shorts. She threw on some sandals and was out the door.

Katherine wasn't too concerned about running into Rebekah, Caroline or Damon this morning, seeing how Meredith lived very close to the DiLaurentis house. She snuck her way behind the house and through the barn where Ali first went missing. Katherine knew the details of that night all too well.

_The girls were all asleep in the barn. Ali heard a noise and walked outside by herself. Of course, Katherine had been following her, watching her for months now. It was the perfect timing. All the girls were passed out. Meredith made sure of that. They wouldn't hear a thing…_

A snap of a twig brought Katherine back to the present. A little chipmunk scurried across the ground in front of her. She snatched it up and held it in both of her hands. Then she snapped its neck, just as she had done to Alison's.

* * *

Spencer had it all figured out. Hanna was going to go visit Mona and look in the visitors log book from the past few weeks and see if Jenna had been to visit her. That was simple enough.

In the meantime, Spencer was going to break into Jenna's house and search her room. She still had a set of Toby's keys and he definitely had one for Jenna's house.

Spencer was beyond ready to confront Jenna as to why she was bothering Mona, or why she was going to see her, but she wasn't going to do it without having any evidence.

"Wait, Spence, think this through…" Emily wasn't sure she was thrilled with breaking into Jenna's house.

"Yeah, first of all, isn't the visitor's logbook like, confidential or something? She's not going to just be able to go through the whole log book with the nurse standing right there!?" Aria wasn't exactly on the same page with Emily.

"That's not exactly the plan I had a problem with… Why are you going to break into Jenna's house?!" Emily muttered under her breath, but was interrupted by Spencer.

"Look, don't you want to know why she's visiting Mona? Or maybe Mona is playing us. Again. I'm done and I want to get to the bottom of it." Spencer folded her arms over her chest, determined to carry out her plan.

"Besides, Hanna's not going in alone."

"I'm not?" Hanna looked at Aria and Emily to see if they had any idea what Spencer was talking about. They just shrugged. By the sound of Spencer's speedy typing, the wheels in her head were already turning.

"Ugh." Emily fell back onto the bed. Aria patted her arm. "You know we're here for you Spence, just tell us what to do."

* * *

When Katherine arrived at Meredith's house, she listened closely just to make sure no one else was home. She then knocked on the door.

Meredith opened the back door cautiously, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. "Come on in, Katherine."

Katherine stepped into the house. She could already smell him. Damon had definitely been here.

"Don't you think we could have met at your place? You do live right next door." Meredith asked Katherine as she poured herself some coffee. "Spencer is gone for now, but she could be back any minute."

Katherine ignored Meredith for the moment and followed Damon's scent into the living room.

"I can still smell him. The others too, but his scent is stronger." She looked up at Meredith. "Did he come back yesterday? After he had originally left?"

Meredith gave her a blank stare and raised her eyebrows. "I don't know? You're the one who said he was here in the first place. Spencer didn't mention anything to me about it, but why would she? We're not exactly tight."

She put down her coffee mug on the counter.

"What are we going to do?"

Katherine looked around the living room. There were a pictures lining the room; on the walls and the table, above the fire place.

"There was no way they were in this room and didn't see all these pictures." Katherine picked up one of the frames. "You know, you'd almost think you were a happy family, with all these family pictures."

Meredith looked over at the picture in Katherine's hands. She smiled. "That was when we went on a family vacation to North Carolina. We had a hotel right on the beach. Spencer and I shared a room. We even bought matching bikinis, just in different colors." She looked away. "It was only a few years ago, but sometimes it feels like forever."

Katherine wasn't interested in the family drama. She had heard the story once. Something about how Spencer kissed someone Melissa was dating. Their sibling rivalry had always been fierce; that was the last straw. Melissa was going to college that fall and she wanted nothing more to do with her family. She had always planned to be a doctor; much to her mother's insistence that she follow the family business and go into law. She left Rosewood and found a town called Mystic Falls, where she met Katherine. There, she searched the town for a founding family whose members were all deceased, which is where she created Meredith Fell. She lived a dual life for the past few years and no one ever knew. Until now.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do." Katherine pulled herself back to the present and put the picture back down on the end table. It looked as if Meredith was having her own flashback of the past; perhaps bringing her back to a happier time, when her family wasn't so torn.

"We don't know how much they know. We're just going to pretend that they know nothing. If you're here, you are Melissa Hastings. If you're in Mystic Falls, you are Meredith Fell. They'll think you must be a doppelganger." Katherine shrugged her shoulders and lifted her eyebrows, looking to Meredith, proud of her plan.

"And what about when they want to put Meredith and Melissa together?" Meredith frowned, the corners of her mouth turning down. "What then?"

"Well, this is the best we can do for now. We'll figure out something by then. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Good. Now that that's settled, I have news for you as well." Katherine made her way over to the counter and stood across from Meredith. "I was doing some recon of my own. Rebekah is staying at a house on the other side of town. I tried to get in but I couldn't, so the owner has to still be alive. I need you to find out who lives there."

"Ok, I'll make my way into town today so research that."

"Wait, there's more."

"Ok, spit it out Katherine."

"I only caught a glimpse of the girl living there, but I know what I saw and she looked an awful lot like Rebekah. And Rebekah had just left for a date with Emily, so it wasn't her."

Meredith inhaled quickly, taken by surprise at the information. "I'll check it out." She was already opening one of her doctor books, _Supernatural Medicine. _

"Maybe it won't be so hard to convince them that I have a doppelganger."

* * *

Rebekah didn't want to let Emily and her friends deal with Jenna by themselves. However, Emily insisted they were fine and didn't want to bring anyone else into their mess. Rebekah said she wouldn't interfere with Emily's wishes, but she was going to keep an eye on her without Emily knowing. She knew the girls were convening at Hanna's, so Rebekah perched herself on Hanna's back porch; far enough away to not get caught, but close enough to hear every word of their conversation.

The liars knew for a fact that Jenna had an eye doctor appointment today. Ever since she made it publically known that she can now see again, she made a point of driving around as much as possible in the day so everyone could see her. Her doctor was in Philly, so she'd get up early, go out to eat, shop, do as much as she could in the most public places. Luckily, the liars had been keeping an eye on her for the past few weeks and knew her schedule.

Hanna and Aria were going to follow her into the city. Aria was going to go with Hanna to Radley and visit Mona. Hanna would ask the nurse at the front desk to accompany her to Mona's room, seeing as how she was afraid to see Mona by herself because of her freak out last time. That plan would give Aria a few solid minutes to check the visitors log book.

"Well, what if she used a fake name?" Aria asked Spencer.

"If she's smart, she definitely used a fake name. But don't worry, I made a list of all the aliases 'A' ever used on us. Here." She handed over the list to Aria.

"Ok, so while you guys are gone, Emily is going to keep a look out on Jenna's street. Once she leaves for her appointment, I'm going to enter in through the back door and check out her room. If I find anything, I'll take pictures."

"And you're out of there the second I see anything happening outside." Emily warned Spencer.

"Yes, Em. Definitely.

* * *

Damon got a call just as he was leaving the hospital.

"Hey Damon. What's going on?"

He explained to Rebekah his recent encounter.

"She's on vacation? Interesting…." Rebekah took a moment to process this information.

"Well I just got a call from Emily this morning. Whoever's bothering them is at it again. Hanna got a text this morning."

"Great, Beks, do you have any useful information for me?"

She snorted into the phone. "Oh yeah, Spencer's sister, _Melissa, _is randomly in town."

This caught Damon's interest. "Really? Melissa is conveniently in town as soon as Meredith isn't." He contemplated for a moment.

"Yep, so I think you should probably make your way back to Rosewood."

* * *

Aria and Hanna wasted no time. Once their plan was set, the girls left immediately for Radley.

Emily and Spencer also had work to do. They got into the car and headed over to Jenna's street. Emily found a spot at the end of the block and parked her car. This was their usual hideout when watching Jenna's house and Jenna never seemed to notice them there. They knew she left for her appointment around 11:30. Sure enough, the clock hit 11:32 and out walked Jenna in a cute flowery sundress and high heeled wedges. Her sunglasses were on her head, holding back her hair. She had a bag over her shoulder and keys in her hand. She was hopping into her car.

"Spence, give her five minutes. Just in case she forgot anything and has to come back. Then you can go in." Emily looked to Spence, not negotiating this.

"Okay, good thinking." Spencer was jittery with excitement. A little nervous, but more excited than anything.

Jenna pulled away from the curb and disappeared around the corner. Emily called Aria to fill her on the plan. Aria and Hanna were just parking at Radley.

Five minutes ticked by slowly, but finally it was Spencer's time to act. She got out of the car and made her way across the street to Jenna's house. She checked to make sure no one was walking up or down the street and make her way to the back porch.

Emily made Spencer promise to put her on speaker phone for the whole time she was in Jenna's house. Her phone rang within two minutes of Spencer leaving the car.

"I'm in."

* * *

Meredith was curious after her chat with Katherine. She had to check out the house Rebekah was staying at. Katherine mentioned the location to her, but it didn't sound familiar. Meredith knew that part of town, but she didn't know anyone who lived there. It was out of her school district, so Spencer wouldn't even go to school with them.

Speaking of Spencer, Meredith was tempted to ask her if she knew anyone from that part of town, but Spence was a smart girl. She'd want to know why _Melissa _was curious about it. So she was left to figure it out on her own. She searched the address online but found nothing.

Her best bet was probably to just check out the house. Meredith wanted Katherine to do this; she was unrecognizable to anyone in town and she could compel people to forget if anyone did happen to see her. Plus she was a vampire, so if anything went down she could protect herself better than Meredith could. Meredith was by no means weak, but she didn't have the strength of a vampire if anything happened at this house.

She parked her car across the street and looked at the house. All the shades were pulled down and the curtains were drawn; the house looked dark. It seemed like no one was living there.

Meredith wanted to believe that Katherine had actually seen something suspicious but it wasn't looking plausible. She got out of her car and went to the door. She rang the bell. If anyone answered she would give the impression that she was selling something or looking for someone; she was sure something would come to mind. She didn't have to concern herself with those thoughts, however, because no one answered the door.

She tried to look through any of the windows, but she couldn't see inside at all.

Determined to not give up, she headed back to her car. She'd charm her way into the town records to find out who lived there. Or maybe the house had a colorful history.

Once in her car, her phone rang. It was Katherine. She wanted to ignore it, being that she had no additional information to share, but thought better of it. For all

"Hello, Katherine." She tried to not to sound as pathetic as she felt.

"No, nothing new at the house. It looks like no one is there. But I'm heading to town. I'll find record of it somewhere."

"_Ok, keep me posted."_

* * *

"Wow, Spence. That was fast."

"Well I had a key, Em!" Spencer rolled her eyes, but forgot Emily couldn't see her.

"Okay, I'm heading into her room." Spencer had her eyes peeled for anything and everything in the house. She did a quick inventory of the kitchen and living room, but other than the occasional picture of Toby and Jenna together, nothing seemed out of place or unusual.

Spencer knew Jenna's room was on the first floor, due to the fact that she used to be blind, so she had an idea of where she was going. Luckily, the door was unlocked and wide opened. "She really likes pink." Spencer informed Emily when she entered Jenna's room. The walls and sheets were a pale pink color. "Heading to her closet."

"Yeah, that's where I'd hide anything." Emily said in agreement.

She could hear Spencer rummaging around. Emily really wished she could be in there with Spence. This being a lookout was too nerve-wracking.

Suddenly she heard a quick intake of breath on the line. "Spence, you okay? Talk to me, what's going on?"

"Em. You are never going to believe what I just found."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Jackpot. Everything we need to bring down Jenna is right here. Let me take some pictures and video. I'm sending it to all of our phones and emails so it can't be mysteriously deleted." Spencer laughed, because it was ridiculous, the things that happened to them over the last year.

"Wow, Spence. I can't believe you found stuff."

"Well of course she feels like her house is safe. Don't you? We hide things in our closets all the time."

"True. Aria just had those diary papers of Ali's in her closet last week and Meredith found them!"

"Give me five more minutes and we can get out of here."

Spencer went to town taking pictures and video of all the contents in the back of Jenna's closet.

* * *

Spencer was too wound up to do much after leaving Jenna's house. Her and Emily went for lunch and went to relax in the park. They had nothing to do while they waited to hear back from Aria and Hanna.

"This was a pretty eventful day, Spence." Emily and Spencer were sunbathing on a towel, watching some little kids splash around in the sprinkler. "It's been a long time since we found something solid against Jenna."

Spencer had her eyes closed, but she smiled and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin. "Yes. I agree with you, Em. I feel good right now. Better than I have in a long time."

Just then her phone rang. "Hopefully some more good news." She answered her phone. "Hey Aria, what's up?"

_We're just leaving Radley now. They wouldn't let Hanna in to see Mona. I guess the nurses knew she got her hands on a cell phone and she was being punished. So I didn't get a chance to look in the book. _

Spencer nodded her head. "Okay. Well it doesn't even matter anymore. Because what I have is more than enough to get Jenna talking. Meet us at the park. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Spencer had been too busy all day to really get a chance to talk to her sister. When she finally arrived home after the Jenna home invasion, she was exhausted but her adrenaline was still pumping. She was happy to see the lights were on. Maybe now she'd get to see what Melissa was up to. She pulled her car into the drive way and walked inside. Melissa was on the couch, watching the latest episode of some ridiculous show where these four girls are best friends and are getting anonymous threats from some mysterious person. The irony. Spencer kicked off her shoes at the door and figured she'd join her.

"Hey Meliss." She flopped onto the couch next to her sister. "How was your day?"

"Fine, Spence." She smiled. "You?"

"Oh, pretty uneventful. Summers in Rosewood usually are." Spencer leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. She flashbacked to the items she found in Jenna's closet; the spell books and dagger, the bowls that were stained with a reddish material. Spencer imagined the bowl to be the same one found at Ali's grave. Spencer knew all along that Jenna was involved. She just never realized how much. And now she had proof. She let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

"You okay, Spencer?" Melissa turned to her and gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I just found something that I'd been looking for." Spencer smiled at her sister. "Good night, Melissa."

"Good. Night, Spence." She turned back to the TV.

Spencer left the room and was too preoccupied to notice her sister's nervous movements to her cell phone.

"Something is up." Message sent to Katherine.

_Yes you're definitely right about that. I'm on it. _

"Let me know what you find out." Melissa leaned back on the couch and let out a sigh of her own.

She was suddenly startled by the doorbell ringing.

"What the hell…." She muttered under her breath.

She got up and headed to the door. She looked out the window to try to catch a glimpse of who was ringing her door bell, but couldn't see anyone there. She had a bad feeling and didn't want to open the door, but she had to know who was out there.

She unlocked the door and opened it up. Her stomach dropped. Standing on her front porch was none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Hi. You must be Melissa. It's so nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**The story is heating up! Lots going on! :D Hope you enjoy! Have a great rest of the week!**


End file.
